Sousuke's last stand
by Avlor
Summary: Can Sousuke stand against the power of love? (The shoujo side of me needed some moosh. The action flick adict side will be appeased...)
1. Goodbye?

Chapter 1 – Goodbye?  
  
Rain. Rain for 3 days straight now. It was so fitting. Sousuke had just received orders to leave. He'd been recalled – someone else was assigned to watch over Chidori Kaname through college. In a week, he'd be back aboard the Tuatha de Daanan.  
  
He sighed in frustration. At least he'd graduated from high school before they called him back to the military life. This was the first real civilian thing he'd ever accomplished – and he did it with style – highest honors. Thinking back to the new set of orders - he bristled at the thought of someone else guarding Kaname. He wasn't feeling that well today, and this didn't help at all.  
  
"When did I start thinking of her by her personal name instead of her family name?(1)", he mused for a moment. Then he was filled with dread, "I should tell her about my new orders." This emotional roller coaster was driving him crazy. So much was happening inside him at once – it was hard to sort out. He wondered if something was wrong – maybe he wasn't getting enough of some particular vitamin. He'd take some vitamins later, AFTER he went to talk with Kaname...  
  
It was still pouring rain, as he trudged across the lake in the street between his apartment and hers. He was soaked when he reached entered her building. He didn't care – he was on a mission to talk to Kaname. He pressed the buzzer to her apartment. No answer. "It's Saturday, she didn't say she had any plans. She usually does – so I don't mess them up. I wonder if she's ok," he thought to himself. He pressed the buzzer again, and again. He stepped out of the building and looked up at her apartment. The lights were on – why wasn't she answering? He felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He decided, "Well, since she won't buzz me in, then I'm going up to her – to make sure she's ok."  
  
He stepped over the nearest patio and started scaling the building. When he reached her patio, the curtains were closed. He tried opening the sliding glass door – hoping it was unlocked, so he wouldn't have to break the door. He let out a relieved breath; he was in luck. Taking a mental note of what he thought was a good thing, "No halisen slap for breaking the door."  
  
He carefully stepped inside and closed the patio door, glock ready in his hands– checking out the brightly-lit room. He would talk with her about locking the patio door. Just after that mental note, Kaname stepped out of the bathroom in her bathrobe, towel drying her hair...  
  
Her eyes popped open wide, then squinted down into the boy you are in SOOOO much trouble look. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING BREAKING INTO MY APARTMENT SOUSUKE?!?!" she was so mad that her voice squeaked as she screamed. She grabbed the halisen off the counter. He lowered his head obediently, ready for the impact. She didn't even wait for an explanation - SMACK!!  
  
"I'm sorry Kaname," he whispered the reply still standing statuesque.  
  
She picked up on the fact that he used her personal name – he never did that before. What was going on in that military otaku head of his? She patiently let him continue. "You didn't buzz me in – I waited...buzzed several times. Your lights were on and there was no answer. I thought something was wrong. But I see you were showering and didn't hear."  
  
Her look softened, he was always here to protect her. Crazy otaku. "What am I going to do with you?" she gave an over-exaggerated sigh. "Come in sit down. I'll get changed. Be right back. STAY IN THE LIVING ROOM OR ELSE."  
  
He nodded, but didn't sit down. Goosebumps were forming on his skin – the rain was cold this time of year and his clothes were soaked. There was a puddle of rainwater at his feet. He turned around, opened the curtain and watched the rain pour out side. He refused to shiver.  
  
She hurried to get dressed and run a comb through her hair. When she stepped out of the room, she saw him staring out the window and finally noticed he was completely soaked. Something must be on his mind. "Sousuke you are drenched – you must be freezing. Let's get you back to your apartment so you can get some dry clothes on. Then we'll talk about what's bothering you," she gently chided as she grabbed her raincoat and umbrella. He wondered how she could tell – he had tried not to let it show. Was he letting his guard down?  
  
They walked back across the street huddling under her umbrella – looking like a little walking mushroom. She put his arm around him to keep him under the umbrella and noticed him stifle a shiver. She was glad he lived so close. It was too dark to see if he was blushing.  
  
She was sitting at his table waiting for him. His little apartment was so sparse! She noted he'd actually acquired a couch this last month – how civilized of him. She grinned at the thought of him being "civilized". He'd never really fit in to society, would he?  
  
He reemerged, wearing several layers and looking rather pale. But his cheeks were pink. "Sousuke – are you feeling ok?" she inquired. He nodded. Feminine intuition kicking in, she went up and put the back of her hand to his forehead. "Sousuke, you're sick – you are burning up. Good grief!" She lead him to his couch, motioned for him to sit and started to go on and on about how guys won't admit when they're sick and what her mom did for her when she had a fever. She started to dig through his cupboards to see if there was anything to make some sort of soup with.  
  
Sousuke wasn't really listening. He had to tell her he was leaving – it was all he could do to concentrate on that thought as the fever tried to overtake him. He interrupted her, "Kaname, I have to tell you..."  
  
She looked up at him with a package of noodles in her hand. He started again trying to sit up a bit in the process, "Kaname, I'm leaving next week. For good." The noodles were a bomb dropping to the floor with a crunch explosion. She stared in disbelief.  
  
--------------------------  
  
(1) In Japan students call each other by their family names, unless they know each other particularly well. But you probably already knew that! (  
  
This is my first fan fic here – please review with CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Thanks!  
  
-- I updated the chapter to have a little better wording, the corrected name of the sub, and the type of pistol that Sousuke carries. 


	2. What is love?

Chapter 2 – What is love?  
  
"What?" she demanded, "What do you mean leaving for good?"  
  
"I've been recalled. Someone else will be guarding you starting 7 days from now. It will be at least through out your college years," his stomach knotted as he told her this. After a pause, "I won't be bothering you or breaking in anymore, "he managed pitifully and struggled to suppress showing his feelings.  
  
Blinking a few times, trying to take this in, Kaname slowly walked over to Sousuke. "But...but..." is all she could lamely say.  
  
She plopped down on the large couch beside him, tucked her legs up, clasped her legs in her arms, and they sat in silence for a while. When she gathered her composure again, Kaname knew it probably wasn't any use but she pouted, "I don't want anyone else to guard me". Tears streamed down her face after her confession and she buried her head in his shoulder. Uncomfortably, he put an arm around her. She looked up a bit and asked, "Is it what you want? Do you want to go?"  
  
He swallowed. Did he want to go? Since when did he think about what he wanted? For 2 years now, his only concern had been protecting Kaname. He didn't want to protect her at first – he was horribly uncomfortable with it in fact. But now, he was going to have to leave. He'd grown to like her, to be friends with her. He saw her almost everyday. What would he do now? Could he just go back to focusing on other tasks as assigned? She'd changed him, but just how much – he couldn't tell.  
  
She sat up looking at him, growing annoyed at waiting for an answer. "Well?!?!? Do you or don't you?" Kaname's thoughts instantly raced to Tessa. Maybe he wants to go back to be around her again?  
  
Feeling more uncomfortable than ever and not able to look at Kaname out of embarrassment, he managed a barely audible, "No."  
  
Feeling relieved to hear it Kaname ruffled his hair. Teasing him a bit, she said, "Well, soldier you are really sick. Your current orders are to rest, until ordered otherwise. We'll talk more in the morning." He started to get up, but she pushed his shoulder down to keep him from getting up. She grabbed the blankets and pillow off his cot and rummaged for some fever reducing medicine. He was too sick to disagree anymore. She tucked him in on the couch and sat down on the floor beside him. He was instantly asleep and snoring quietly. "Poor Sousuke – they put him in a situation then snatch him out of it with no thought to what he wants. He always does what they tell him. What will it get him in the end?" she thought to herself. She looked around his apartment, her eyes struck on the communications equipment and an idea formed in her head.  
  
...  
  
After implementing her plan as discreetly as possible, she made some soup and began to feel the late hour. Sleepily she eyed the blanket-less cot. Well, that option was out. Mr. Efficient Sousuke kept his apartment at a minimum temperature. She wasn't used to that at all – and didn't want to freeze tonight. There was a small space between Sousuke and the back of the couch. Did she dare sneak into that space and sleep next to him?  
  
She dared it – she may soon not see him again. She carefully crawled in beside him, pulled the blanket up over both of them and inched her arm around him. He barley even stirred as she crawled in with him. His fever still hadn't gone down. He was dreaming – she could feel his arms tensing and relaxing. Suddenly he jerked in his sleep and screamed, "No! Kaname!!!!"  
  
She held him more tightly and whispered to him, "I'm here. It's ok Sousuke." He seemed to relax, but then realization dawned and he sat bolt upright on the couch and scrambled away startled – hitting her nose hard with his elbow and falling off the couch in the process. THUD! He looked up at her wild eyed and asked, "Kaname? What...what are you doing here?"  
  
Holding her throbbing nose, hoping it wouldn't start bleeding she waited to explain until the pain subsided and she was sure there was no blood. Through her hands over her face, her words were muffled, "There was no where else to sleep with blankets and I didn't want to leave you alone. You were so sick – you STILL have a high fever."  
  
He was beet red from head to toe from the fever, the startling realization that she had been lying near him and the fact that he just smacked her in the nose. He was ready for the halisen slap – but this time it didn't hit him. He looked down at her and meekly spoke, "I'm sorry about your nose – are you ok?" He tried to peel her hands off her face to see the damage. Her nose began to stop stinging and she giggled as he peeled her hands away, "Sorry for startling you." She muffled several more giggles and gave up stifling them to let out a big laugh, while holding his hand with her own.  
  
Sousuke shook his head and thought me may never understand girls – just what was so funny? Kaname ruffled his hair again and teased him with an evil little twinkle in her eye, "I've never seen you move so fast! Am I that scary here in the dark?"  
  
"Uhh...no," he looked down at the floor, "I won't do it again."  
  
She looked at him mischievously, "What did you mean by that?" She grinned like a Cheshire cat and said, "Go a head and tell me what you're thinking. I forgot the halisen at home – you're safe." He seemed to relax a little and sat up. Then in a more serious tone she said, "Maybe I should go home and let you get some sleep. I seem to be disturbing you." Then, she offered, "I can check on you in the morning?"  
  
"No!" he commanded and surprised himself at the command. Sousuke was unsure of quite what to say next and still looking down at the floor, "Please, I want you to stay – just like we were. For just a moment I felt..." he stumbled looking for the words he wanted. "I felt like ... we were safe and the world was at peace. I've never felt like that before. I had a nightmare that you were killed, then I heard you whispering to me. I was never so relieved. For once, I had what I wanted." She smiled, how could she not smile after a confession like that? He'd never spoken so much about how he felt about anything before. Her dare had been worth the effort and the assault on her nose.  
  
"Ok. But just for tonight," she blushed as she pacified him and she felt his forehead again. His fever was down a bit. She sighed with relief and glanced at the glow in the dark clock. 3 A. M. He could have the medicine again. She got up to get it and he watched her every move as the moonlight poured into one of the apartment windows. She returned with the meds and handed him a glass of water. His mind turned over her actions this night. No one had ever been this kind to him. People were always seeing what he could do for them – what skills he had that they could use. He had lived to do others bidding, to obey and often to kill on command. For the first time – someone actually was caring for him beyond military companionship. Granted those relationships run deep and he had lost many comrades he cared about – but this was different. He was piecing together his feelings and trying to understand hers.  
  
They both felt awkward climbing back onto the couch together. They hadn't planned out who would be where and were a bit of a jumble with Kaname on top of him – blushing profusely for a minute or two. He could even see her blush in the moonlight. "Hey! Make up your mind and scoot over!" she demanded with a gleam in her eye. He ended up lying on his back with an arm around her and she lay on her side with her head on his shoulder and her arm around him. He breathed in a deep breath and hugged her more tightly – he had never felt so satisfied. More thoughts swirled in Sousuke's head. Was this what love was like? If Kurz and Melissa ever found out about this – would they tease Sousuke for not knowing what to do? For fumbling with his words? For being too sick to even kiss her? For the first time – he really wanted to. He wasn't going to let this opportunity pass, fever or not! He turned his head and placed a small kiss on the top of her head. She responded by hugging him more tightly in return. He lay awake for quite a while just enjoying the wonder of being near Kaname, watching her breathe and her hair softly move with each breath. He had a hard time believing she was really here with him. Finally sleep over took him and this time his dreams were peaceful – with out his glock under his pillow.  
  
--------------- Well – this is the moosh I had wanted to see at the end of both seasons. The shoujo side of me said it was going to blow it's brains out at the end of season 2. So I'm making up for the moosh I wanted to see. ( Is it too mooshy for y'all? Did I miss the characters on this chapter? I was a bit nervous about this chapter – rewrote it several times today. (Can you tell I'm home sick today?) Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism/reviews very appreciated.  
  
(Thanks for the reviews so far – I've implemented a few of the ideas from y'all and my hubby. Hope the changes are what ya' intended. .)  
  
2nd update – inserted name of pistol. 


	3. Telltale Signs

Chapter 3 – Telltale signs  
  
The morning light streamed in and started creeping over the couch to Sousuke's face. The bright light hit his eyes and woke him. He flopped his arm over his eyes – not wanting to wake. His hand hit Kaname's head and she stirred. He startled realizing again that she was there. He turned his head. He had never wanted to stay in bed before. He was always up at the crack of dawn. Now the sun was up and he didn't even know what time it was. But she was here – they had been up so late. Was he still sick? He almost hoped so. He rolled over to face her and hold her tightly to him – lips gently pressed to her forehead. She stirred more and startled. He felt a smile appear on his face – for the first time that he could remember. It was almost hard not to laugh as she was trying to figure out where she was. He remembered the last time he held her as he had just knocked her out of the way of a bus and his hand accidentally ended up in the wrong place. Boy, did he get a halisen slap then – what a memory. Things were changing indeed.  
  
She sat upright quickly and looked at him with the Oh my God what happened last night look. Then she sighed with relief as her memory came back to her. She saw him smiling – and looked at him more closely. "You're smiling – I can't believe it! I've never seen you smile. What's going on in that military otaku head of yours?!?!"  
  
"Did you know that I slept soundly with out my glock under my pillow for the first time last night?" he commented to her.  
  
She gave him a double take again. She'd never thought about him sleeping with his favorite gun at his side before – but it sounded like him – he always had it with him. "Really?" she looked at him puzzled. He nodded. She snuggled back beside him. Maybe he really was changing? The thought amused her and she nuzzled her head into his shoulder.  
  
Just then a knock at the door startled them. Kaname silently let out a groan of frustration and hit her head on Sousuke's shoulder as Kurz hollered outside, "Hey Sousuke you slacker – some girl called us on your communications equipment from your apartment last night saying you wanted more time off before you came back!" Sousuke slapped his hand on his head in disbelief - not wanting this to be happening right now. Kurz wasn't supposed to be here until next week.  
  
"Go away – I'm not feeling well. You'll catch it," Sousuke hollered only hoping it would work.  
  
Melissa joined in, "Ready or not here we come!" There was a slight picking at the door and it slammed open. Next was a great shuffling on the couch and then Sousuke and Kaname completely red in the face could be seen sitting up at least a foot a part from each other – trying to act as if nothing was happening. But the telltale blankets on the floor taunted them – they wouldn't disappear not matter how much either of them wished for it.  
  
Kurz whistled loud and long and commented, "Well my boy – finally figured out girls did ya? And what a sickness they are...Hope I...HRMMPH..." Melissa was beaming from ear to ear, but had elbowed Kurz so hard in the side that he coughed. Kaname gave Kurz the look from hell. She had planned on making breakfast and then telling Sousuke about her plan last night, hoping to smooth this over a bit. Then she and Sousuke could meet these two and talk about Sousuke's future on their own terms.  
  
Kaname decided to end the stalemate, stood up and offered to go get breakfast for everyone from the shop down the street. Kurz immediately nodded. Melissa agreed too, since she hadn't eaten in 16 hours. Sousuke was not going to be left alone to be tortured by these two. "I'll come with you – I know what they like," he hurried, grabbed his glock and almost pushed Kaname out the door. Leaving Kurz and Melissa howling with laughter behind them.  
  
Kaname slid her hand into Sousuke's and smiling said, "Nice retreat." He blushed and grimaced at the thought of it and what they'd face when they got back. He ran his hand through his unkempt hair and realized they'd also get unusual looks in the store with their wild wrinkled appearance and holding hands in public.  
  
"So what DID you do last night when I was asleep?" Sousuke tried to casually question, feeling totally curious. He didn't remember ever sleeping so hard – it must have been the fever. And he hadn't taught her how to use the communications equipment yet.  
  
Kaname was hoping he wouldn't ask yet, but replied, "Just as they said. I called in and asked if you had any sick leave or vacation you could take before returning. There's a lot to do and you'll miss at least a day from being sick. But they couldn't give that information to me. Can you believe that – I thought Kurz would? I thought it was just you who wouldn't give me information..."  
  
He looked at her knowing she hadn't said everything, "Did you just know how to use that radio?" hoping to prod her to talk more. She nodded. Her whispered abilities were so handy when trying to figure out something electronic. She stopped, leaned up and quietly spoke in his ear, "I'm trying to keep you here as long as I can. Do I have security clearance with you now?" It was his turn to take a double take at her. He held her hand tighter and took the lead to the store. Sousuke no longer felt like a lost puppy here in Japan. He had a purpose of his own here – even if it might not last more than a week.  
  
------------------- Well, I am having so much fun with this! Who would have thought I'd ever like writing. My hubby and I talked last night about where the story should go and we had such fun imagining what could happen. I knew how I wanted it to end - but wasn't sure how to get there from here. Y'all will be glad he helped - he's much better at plot than I am. (I may get him to write a fan fic of his own someday...though he's into "torturing" characters more than I am.) I've been thinking about the inspiration for this fanfic - It's a novel called Full Metal Panic - End of Day by Day. Things obviously didn't happen the way I thought they should in the book, though it's an enjoyable book. I've tried hard to make this story as different as possible. Anyway...please let me know what you think. I really appreciate the comments so far - they've been helpful. Doumo arigato gozaimasu!  
  
Update – inserted name of pistol 


	4. That’s Classified…

Chapter 4 That's Classified...  
  
Sousuke and Kaname returned with breakfast and her halisen. She wanted as little guff as possible. But Kurz and Melissa weren't in the apartment. She looked quizzically at Sousuke and he returned the look and began setting the food on the table. Who could tell what those two might dream up?  
  
Kaname and Sousuke had begun breakfast, when Kurz and Melissa sauntered in. "We're ba-a-ack!" they teased and it reminded Sousuke of a bad horror flick. Melissa was carrying a bottle that looked like cheap wine and a small sack. Kurz had a little brown sack in his hand. Melissa pulled 4 wine glasses out of her sack, popped open the bottle, and started filling the glasses. Kaname looked at Sousuke pleading for him to stop these two lunatics. He was about to say something as Melissa raised her, "To Sousuke and Kaname – we thought you'd never get around to it!"  
  
"Here, here!" Kurz lifted his glass and gulped down the whole glass. Kaname looked non-plussed as Kurz handed her the sack – Sousuke snatched it before it reached Kaname, fearing Kurz perverted plans. "These are for you two. You may need these - they're for more than hauling water in the desert you know, Sousuke."  
  
Sousuke stood up with his hands on the table, seething in embarrassment. He tossed the sack over into the trash. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Sousuke commanded and Kaname slapped Kurz with the halisen, which sent his plastic wine glass tumbling. Kurz and Melissa looked blankly at each other then at Sousuke. Sousuke continued, "You are my comrades, but this is rude – it's embarrassing me AND KANAME. None of THAT happened. I was sick and Kaname took care of me." Kurz gave a yeah right nod – he loved to push his luck. "But, you two on the couch... it was so... kawaii (2) ..." Kurz protested.  
  
Kaname readied her halisen again and began to aim for Kurz. Kurz started to duck behind Melissa, but Sousuke grabbed him by the shirt collar and decked him, as if it was a fight to the death. Kurz was knocked back, but Sousuke's hand still held his collar. Sousuke let go and Kurz sat down nursing his jaw.  
  
Kaname mentally noted Sousuke did seem to know what THAT was. Sometimes she had wondered if he even would know to kiss a girl. It made her smile inside seeing more of the human side of Sousuke. She loved his innocence.  
  
Melissa straightened her grin and as seriously as she could, stated, "We're just glad you two have admitted your feelings for each other. We wanted to show you we were thrilled, SERGEANT!" She smartly snapped him a salute. For the first time in his life Sousuke didn't salute back – he just glared. Kaname smiled at him, he had defended her reputation, when some guys would have been tempted to bolster their own in front of friends.  
  
"Boy, you have changed Sousuke. You're lucky we're all off duty right now," she retorted.  
  
"But he's also stayed the same, Sis," Kurz jumped in and winked, "always doing what he understands to be right. I knew they'd be a couple, ever since the plane hijacking incident when he tried to get her to leave him behind in the forest and she wouldn't leave him there wounded." Kaname wondered to herself it Kurz and Melissa had ever admitted their feelings for each other, but didn't ask for fear of too many details from Kurz.  
  
Kaname sat back in her chair, sighed and shook her head. This seemed to be the end of the teasing for a while anyway...for once she didn't have to slap Sousuke with the halisen – she slapped someone else. Kurz and Melissa could resist food no longer and dug in. When Melissa had almost finished, she asked, "So, now what?"  
  
Kaname looked at Sousuke as she asked the other two, "What would it take to get him reassigned to protect me again?"  
  
"At least you're direct little missy," Kurz replied, "Well, we did some checking since we anticipated this. The Captain didn't even sign that transfer. It's above her head. We can't make a good prediction on if the recall will be changed if he fights it."  
  
Sousuke sifted back through his memories to all the times Kaname had said she hated him, wouldn't talk to him, or just put up with his presence. He reveled in seeing her trying to get him to stay. She had changed too.  
  
The four of them began to talk about the best way to get Sousuke's transfer cancelled or postponed. They agreed that Sousuke should go back early. Kaname knew it would be the easiest way for him to work on the problem, but her disappointment showed on her face. She had wanted the time with Sousuke. Now instead of 7 days with him – she had 2. Why did she have to wait until the last week to show her feelings? She knew Sousuke would never be the first one in that department. They had always acted like they had all the time in the world – but they didn't.  
  
"Our little angel looks like she'll miss you, Sousuke. She's pouting. " Kurz noted, grinning.  
  
"Who? Me?" Kaname tried to laugh it off – in her typical that's not really the situation at all laugh. What should she do now that she only had 2 days?  
  
...  
  
After Kurz and Melissa left, Kaname was wondering just how much of the next 2 days she could spend with Sousuke. Kurz and Melissa had already threatened to stay in town until Sousuke left. They weren't planning anything else were they? "Sousuke, what all do you have to do in the next two days? You'll have to talk with the landlord, deal with bills, and it's Sunday. Tomorrow we'll have to deal with bills. What do you need me to do?" she insisted on helping him.  
  
"Hmm..." he wrinkled his brow and thought. She apparently was thinking differently about the situation than he was. He didn't need to talk with the landlord or deal with his bills – he had already done that. He just had a little packing to do. "Maybe we should get ready for the day. I can take care of what I need to do in a few hours and meet you back at your apartment," he suggested.  
  
She gave him a disbelieving look and suppressed a sleepy yawn. For her sake he continued, "I've been on the move most of my life. I'm confident I can take care of this quickly." He looked at his watch and suggested more boldly this time but revealing no hints, "I'll be there at 3:00 to pick you up. That will give you sufficient time to get a nap and be ready to go."  
  
"Go where?" she inquired.  
  
His plan wasn't quite complete. He'd only been thinking on it since the four of them decided he should leave in 2 days. "That's classified until 3:00. It's on a need to know basis only. I will call you before I come to pick you up if there is anything that you'll need to bring." She stuck her tongue out at him and contorted her face with her hands – like she did on the train the one time she tried to get away from him. She hated not knowing what was going on. She picked up her halisen. His eyes darted to it. He just stood there motionless, unresponsive, waiting. Once again the slap didn't come. "Well, then I guess I'll take the hint and go. Are you sure you're feeling well enough?" she looked concerned. He nodded. "You know, it's usually nice to let your date know where you're going. Make sure to eat some soup – or else, you're just getting better." she tucked the halisen under her arm and marched to the door.  
  
"Understood," he remarked. He watched her look back at him there seemed to be a question on her face. Then she left and shut the door. It was time to implement his new plan.  
  
...  
  
Thinking to herself, she wondered if she should have kissed him before she left. "Oh well, he's Sousuke. He'll understand," she reasoned. She should have grabbed some of the soup for lunch too. Oh well again – she was too tired to think straight anymore. She had to have a nap before he arrived. She knew he'd be right on time. Knowing him, he probably set his watch each day to match atomic time. She set her alarm and crashed.  
  
-----------------------  
  
(2) kawaii = cute  
  
Does the teasing really fit in here? I hope it does. It was fun to put in. 


	5. Confidence and Trust

Chapter 5 - Confidence and Trust  
  
Sousuke wasted no time getting ready for the day. There was much to do before 3:00. He checked the weather report and contacted Kurz and Melissa to make transportation arrangements for him. He flatly refused to let them know what he was up to, even though Kurz begged. Sousuke had groceries to buy, supper to pack, charts to check, gear to get ready, and his stuff to pack.  
  
Kaname was still trying to decide what to wear. The phone interrupted her decision process and she answered. Sousuke direct as ever stated, "Kaname, I need you to bring a change of clothes."  
  
"Um.......why? What are you thinking?" she asked full of suspicion. If he would be here in front of her, she'd be readying her halisen. She didn't want him turning into a Kurz now that she'd admitted her feelings for him.  
  
"You'll want someth ing to change into if you get wet. That's all I can tell you now. See you in ½ an hour," was all he said and hung up. She was still suspicious and it made the time pass more slowly.  
  
She was still trying to figure out what he could be up to, when the buzzer rang to let him into the building. Two minutes early. She wished her apartments had a security camera TV hookup in her room – so she could at least see what he was wearing. He knocked on her door and she decided to take her time to answer it – so she wouldn't appear too anxious to see him. She opened the door and he looked her up and down. The little sundress she wore really showed off her figure. His thoughts returning back to his purpose, he wanted to nudge her along, "We should get going to get the most if it. It will take a while to get there. Where's your bag?"  
  
She gave him a suspicious look, "No bombs, grenades or Kurz and Melissa plans involved? If so I'll leave the halisen at home..."  
  
He nodded, "Affirmative. Perfectly safe."  
  
"Do I get to find out where we're going yet?"  
  
"Not quite yet. Wait until we're on our way..."  
  
His light colored T-shirt and shorts contrasted with his tan skin. He must have seen some sun on some of those missions last school year. The wind had tousled his hair a bit. He really was handsome. She grabbed her bag and took his hand. "If I can't trust him – I shouldn't go," she thought. They walked out of the building to a small SUV already running, with Kurz getting out of it. Melissa was in an identical one behind it.  
  
Kurz did a low sweeping bow as they approached. "Your transportation for you and the lady as requested," he smoothly flaunted. He loved being in lady-killer mode. Maybe Melissa would notice and she'd buy him a beer tonight?  
  
Kaname was about ready to go back for her halisen, when Kurz opened the passenger door for her and then raced around to open the driver's door for Sousuke. Sitting down in the vehicle she looked at him surprised and asked, "When did you get your license, Sousuke?"  
  
"When I turned 18," he stated as Kurz shut the door for him, "I've been driving for years though." Sousuke resisted the temptation to tell Kurz not to follow them, but thought better of it. It would only encourage those two to really follow him. Kurz and Melissa had sworn up and down that they already had plans for the night. Sousuke would be ready for them if they had been bluffing. But knowing those two they'd probably hit the bars. When he pulled out, Sousuke told Kaname they were headed for the bay. Traffic wasn't as heavy as he had anticipated and they arrived at the marina ahead of schedule. Kaname looked in wonder at all the sailboats. So he had rented one of these? Nice. Kaname loved the sea – he had chosen well and this explained the change of clothes and possibility of getting wet.  
  
Sousuke didn't pull up to the marina shop to get the keys for the boat, like Kaname had expected. He pulled right up to the floating dock and got out headed for one of the boats, motioning for her to come along. "I'll load the boat in a bit – I want you to see it first," he called to her. Looking completely at home here, he hopped on and then helped her up. She never thought about him as a mariner – but he WAS assigned to a submarine. She should have known. As she was being helped up – she noticed the name on the side of the boat, "AL 2". Sousuke ran his fingers through his hair not used to showing off, "I bought this Sydney 32 after I went fishing with you that first time. I come sailing and fishing whenever I can. I've wanted to bring you out here to fish with me for a while, but..."  
  
She looked around, eyes flashing as she noted the fishing rods in the cabin below. She cut him off, "Fishing? That's what were going to do with our next two days?" Leaving the halisen may have been a bad idea. She counted to 10 to calm down. Fishing? Ugh – not very romantic at all! That's what they did last time before he had to go. Sousuke may have a long way to go yet. She sighed. At least they would have some time together.  
  
"Well, if you want to. But I thought I'd teach you how to sail," he could see her eyes brighten as he explained. He hopped off the boat and went to retrieve her bag and park the vehicle. "Wait there!" he called. She sat down and looked around some more. She bit her lip as she thought about how she'd really underestimated him. He came back with her bag and a picnic basket, after tossing them aboard he untied the mooring rope and jumped back aboard, raised the anchor, and they started off. She decided to braid her hair along the way to keep it from blowing around too much in the wind.  
  
He turned off the engines when they'd gone far enough out to raise the sails. He took her hand and pulled gently to hint to her to get up. She stood up and walked a few steps. The wind was blowing quite a bit today – a great day to sail. He stepped up behind her, putting his chin just over her shoulder so he didn't have to raise his voice and pointed out and named the different parts of the boat. His hair tossed in the wind and tickled her face. Then he pulled her over to the sails and showed her how to hoist them. He did some last minute checks on things around the boat, scooted in behind her and showed her how to turn the boat with the tiller and how to use the wind to tack. They sat there together just enjoying the sun, the wind the and the gentle rocking of the boat on the sea. She leaned back to rest her head on his shoulder and felt at peace. She wondered why he hadn't he shown this to her before. She turned her head up a bit and kissed him on the cheek. On the inside, Sousuke stood a little taller. Here in his boat, he could be free; he could relax – this was his domain and Kaname was here to share this time with him.  
  
She was starting to feel hungry and kept thinking about the basket, "So what's in the basket?" she asked and popped his thought bubble. "Oh...dinner," he said as he refocused his thoughts. He doused the sails and let down the anchor before starting toward the cabin. She followed him into the cabin wondering what he packed. He set out deli made bento lunches with her favorite kind of bread, pop, and even Pocky. A twinge of guilt began to eat away at her. He had been watching her so carefully the last 2 years – he even knew what she liked to eat. She smiled meekly and sat down. Did she ever pay attention enough to know what he really liked? "Sousuke..." she began and faltered. She wasn't quite sure how to say what she was thinking. He glanced up at her. All she could manage to say was, "Thank you," and he nodded. He noted that this must be an acceptable date so far to Kaname.  
  
"We should hurry if we want to see the sunset," he urged her as he looked out the cabin. He stood up, grabbed a sweatshirt from the closet and held it in her direction. She looked at him expectantly and took it. He felt he should say something at least, "The temperature will drop – you'll want this." She smiled to herself, thinking that he was sometimes a master of the obvious. She obediently put it on, as he stared at her – hypnotized. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and began to head up out of the cabin when she cleared her throat expectantly, "A-hem". He turned and looked questioningly. What did she expect of him? "I know this is new territory for you, Sousuke. But, I think it WOULD be appropriate for you to hold my hand. People who date usually have a little more contact," she teasingly chided him. He obeyed and she intertwined her fingers with his.  
  
After they stood on the deck, Sousuke let go of her hand, looked out over the ocean and asked, "How do you know what to do next on a date? I know how to teach you to sail, but...you were just there with me last night. Everything was easier then..." He looked particularly morose. He was goldfish swimming in a saltwater tank when it came to dating experience. He knew pretty much what NOT to do from Kurz's stories, but that was about it. Maybe things weren't going so well anymore.  
  
This took Kaname back a bit, she sensed he was feeling out of place right now. She seemed to always have expectations of him, yet she had only had one date besides Sousuke. Should she be so demanding? She thought for a moment and answered him softly, "The whole idea is just to be together to learn more about each other, I think. I haven't dated much either you know. We do what we want, but there's not an overall plan in it. It's about learning and experiencing together, as far as I understand it. Hopefully we'll learn to read each other and know what to do next. Our date has been great so far." She let him ponder for a moment.  
  
He understood expertise took trial and error...practice. The idea of not having a carefully laid out plan was perplexing. Relationships were so much more complicated than piloting an AS; there was even training and a manual for an AS. But not everything would be as natural for him and he probably was in the middle of training right now. He sighed and nodded – feeling a little confidence return. "So we do what we want and make it up as we go?" he half stated just to be sure.  
  
She smiled as she saw him step closer. He put his hands on her cheeks and reached down to kiss her. She reached up and placed her hand on the back of his neck. Her touch tickled him and he started to grin as he rested his lips on her forehead, embraced her and pulled her tight to his chest. He wouldn't mind more of this. No wonder Kurz talked about girls so much.  
  
She had waited for that kiss for over a year, and finally it was hers. She breathed out slowly and relished, as she hugged him tighter in return. They stood there absorbing the whole experience as the sun's shrinking rays colored their faces.  
  
...  
  
Kaname stirred. She heard someone cooking and the smell of breakfast invited her to continue waking. She dreamily propped her head in her hands and smiled at Sousuke, preparing sashimi. She intended to spend this last day with Sousuke too.  
  
She recalled last night as they cuddled on the couch in the cabin. He nuzzled his head in her shoulder, sighed and whispered, "I should probably take you home..." He didn't move to get up - he really didn't want to. The emotions were clouding his head.  
  
She didn't want to go home either – she wanted all of Sousuke's remaining time here. There wasn't anyone waiting at home for either of them, but would this be ok? She reasoned with herself, Sousuke was a gentleman after all. Granted, there had been some misunderstandings in the past. But he'd listen if she asked to go home.  
  
She turned to tenderly kiss his ear and whispered back, "I'll stay for a while. I trust you."  
  
Since they only had 2 days – I had to put another moosh chapter in before he heads out. Couldn't pass that up. (Avlor hums....Shoujo gal, shoujo gal, yes I am a shoujo gal!) I don't know boating terms – had to look them up, so if you notice a mistake or have other suggestions – please let me know! (Oh and if you like the story so far – I'll write more for good sashimi... Just kidding! I'll keep writing more anyway – I'd only do this for fun.) I PROMISE – THERE WILL BE ACTION AND MAYHEM COMING UP! (My hubby and I had a blast planning it...EVIL GRIN) Please R&R!!!! 


	6. Love is a Pain

Chapter 6 - Love is a Pain  
  
The last day passed too quickly...Sousuke's Tuesday 7:00 AM departure had arrived.  
  
He only let himself look back once, while she could see him. But after takeoff, he was unable to look away from the door, willing it away so he could reach out for her. Melissa put her hand on Sousuke's shoulder, she knew leaving Kaname today was one of the hardest things Sousuke would ever do. Fate had played an especially cruel trick on him – as soon as he realized love, he had to leave unsure when he'd return.  
  
When he felt he could talk – he thought out loud, "She wore the bracelet today for the first time. I had given it to her just after we met, so I could track her if I needed. Me tracking her appalled her then...I never thought she'd wear it."  
  
Kurz had to lighten the situation a bit, it was starting to get to him. "Well, my boy, you know that girl – if you don't return soon, she'll hunt you down and pummel you with that halisen of hers." The jest had the effect of a water balloon on the brick wall around Sousuke. Melissa just shook her head. The 6 hour flight to the meeting with Captain Testarossa, just got longer.  
  
...  
  
Sousuke tapped his past experiences and forced himself refocus. A soldier can't let himself be overpowered by leaving someone behind. He had to keep looking forward. The core of who he was hadn't changed.  
  
...  
  
Sousuke walked into Captain Testarossa's office and saluted. "Thank you Captain, for allowing me to meet with you about my reassignment." She nodded and he sensed she wasn't thrilled about this.  
  
He proceeded the only way he knew how - directly, "I want to be the one to protect Chidori Kaname. What will it take to be reassigned to protect her?"  
  
"It's not possible. That has already been decided it's out of your hands and mine," she curtly answered.  
  
"When I was reassigned to her last time, after the plane hijacking incident – it was no problem. Why is it different this time? I am her "insurance" and I am finally starting to think about my future." he pushed.  
  
He had never been this pushy before. He always used to go about his orders, never showing if he liked or disliked them. He just obeyed. Why was he behaving so differently? Was it true he had fallen for Kaname? She remembered when she took a vacation and visited Sousuke's school. She took a big breath and gained momentum putting her petite hands squarely on her desk and raising the volume in her voice several notches, "You weren't in Japan to build a relationship soldier! It's not professional! This was not a paid holiday for you to go dating Miss Chidori! You were given a promotion and a choice assignment. Aren't you appreciative of an assignment so tailored to your talents?" Her anger had peaked and she felt tired from it already. She wasn't used to this. She knew what she said was harsh, and it probably showed more about her own feelings than she wanted. But it was already said. No time to take it back now.  
  
"Understood, Captain," he stated flatly while looking at the floor, every muscle in his body was tense. He paused before continuing, "My tour of duty is up in 3 weeks. It may be time for me to think about my future outside of Mithril."  
  
This totally threw Tessa for a loop, with new anger building in her she rebutted in the only way she could think of at the time, "You're dismissed Sargent!" He saluted smartly, overstating the whole gesture. Tessa returned a half hearted salute as he left the room. So it was true, her head dropped and tears began to fall on her desk. This feeling of helplessness tortured her far too often.  
  
...  
  
Later that day, Tessa hunted Sousuke down. She owed him an apology. She'd attacked him because she had been hurt. "Sousuke!" she called down the hall.  
  
He turned around to see what she wanted, "Yes, Captain?"  
  
"I owe you an apology for my outburst today. I am sorry," she couldn't bring herself to admit to him why it happened. But she was apologizing and that's what counted. "I will do what I can to assist you. I know it means a lot to you. Though, I truly don't know if we can change it. Sure the promotion can be turned down, but we really need your experience training new AS pilots. You're one of our best. And someone else has already been assigned to Miss Chidori, it is felt the risk for her is minimal now."  
  
He nodded. "Thank you, Captain. Permission to speak freely?" She nodded and he confided, "You're stronger than you think you are." She turned and walked down the hallway to the bridge, confidence in her step and didn't drop her papers or bump into anything for once.  
  
...  
  
Sousuke headed over to the range for some target practice. He was still edgy, and target practice usually helped him focus. He noticed Kurz here too, so Sousuke took the lane beside him. As he was just about ready to start, a few other soldiers walked in. Seeing Sousuke, they chuckled to themselves, "Hey did you see Sousuke's back? He's so straight – I heard he had a whole 2 years guarding some hot chick in a high school – I bet he never even kissed one of those cute little things and he was surrounded by them!"  
  
Sousuke's eyes narrowed as he brooded to himself, "Do they think I can't hear them with this headset on?" He was used to getting guff for being the straight man, but this time it got to him. He squeezed the trigger several times and it hit the man shaped target directly in the forehead every time. Meanwhile Kurz coughed hard at least a dozen times, to try to overcome his laughing fit.  
  
Kurz peeked around the corner when Sousuke retrieved his target. Flashing a huge grin, he conspiratorially said, "Hey little Bro, those guys think they have you pegged. But WE know better." His eyes widened and he whistled as he saw how close pattern on the paper target was, "You're a even better shot when you're mad. Man, you are SCARY sometimes!"  
  
Sousuke was about to go back to practicing, when Kurz pulled a picture out of his pocket and handed it to him. "This was the ID picture I had of Chidori in Japan. It's of when she was a few years younger, but I thought you might want it." Sousuke nodded and accepted it. "The Sergeant Major won't have to buy you a beer tonight, I will," he offered in thanks.  
  
...  
  
Two days later...  
  
Tessa was just leaving the teleconference with Rear Admiral Hover at Headquarters. He had been the one who had signed Sousuke's original reassignment and promotion to Staff Sergeant. She kept her promise, but the meeting didn't go well. She spotted Melissa, "Sergeant Major Mao please, have Sergeant Sagara meet me in my office in 10 minutes." Melissa saluted and headed in the direction she thought Sousuke would most likely be.  
  
... Sousuke had just returned from Tessa's office, when ran into Kurz. "Man, you look like you could use a beer – you're more sullen looking than usual. Why don't I buy you a drink this time?" Kurz suggested as he put his hand on Sousuke's shoulder to lead him to the bar.  
  
Sousuke unloaded to Kurz. He told him about Tessa trying to get him reassigned, how they would have promoted him to Staff Sergeant and transferred him to train AS pilots. Kurz inquired, "Well, little Bro, what now?"  
  
"I'm turning in my resignation tomorrow. My tour lasts only 2 weeks, 4 days and 3 hours more," Sousuke confessed. Kurz's beer spewed out of his mouth, all over the table and Sousuke.  
  
"What? You? A civilian?"  
  
Kurz's laughing hysterics were stopped by Sousuke's unflinching stare. "You mean you're SERIOUS?"  
  
"Yes, aren't I always?"  
  
"But...I mean it will do you good to be in the real world for a while. But ...Wait a minute...Did you and Kaname do it? How could you be throwing away the only life you have ever know to go somewhere you really don't fit in, just for her otherwise?" Kurz beamed a lecherous smile thinking he'd figured it out.  
  
Sousuke stood up and his stare bored into Kurz. Kurz put his hands up – he remembered his swollen jaw from Sunday, "I surrender – I'll leave well enough alone. I'm just surprised that's all."  
  
"I need to call her before it gets to late there and I need to change," Sousuke managed as he left his comrade in wonder.

---------------------------------  
Wah, here we reach my real weakness. Shoujo moosh is easy for me. But military and action stuff (sigh) – I love to watch it, but I hope I can do the story justice. (I'm doing quite a bit of research as I go, and will have to pummel my gun otaku friend for not getting back to me...) Please, please, please respond with criticism in these next few chapters. I will probably be rewriting these chapters many times.  
  
Update – reworded what Sousuke says to Tessa in their meeting on this assignment. It had been bugging me for a while. 


	7. Stripped

Chapter 7 - Stripped  
  
Back in his quarters, Sousuke flopped on his bunk and dialed Kaname. Thanks to the de Daanan's superior technology, the crew enjoyed being able to make calls home via cell phones, utilizing the sub's cellphone signal booster and access to communications satellites.  
  
The phone kept ringing... "Where could she be?" he wondered. He'd let it ring 5 more times before hanging up. He was about to hang up, when she answered a little breathless.  
  
"Hello?" she panted.  
  
"Kaname? It's Sousuke."  
  
"Sousuke!!!! Why didn't you call me sooner? Did you get reassigned? Where ..."  
  
Before she could interrogate him any further, he calmed her. "Hush... Now, one question at a time..."  
  
Kaname flinched and quieted, "I kept hoping you'd call."  
  
"I waited until I had news, so I'll give you the briefing. They will not reassign me to you. They feel that the risk for you is minimal now and I am needed elsewhere..."  
  
She seethed, "What?!?! You're just gonna go along with this? I can't believe..."  
  
Before she could get any further in her tirade, he answered, "No, I'm putting my resignation in tomorrow." His words clamped her mouth shut. He knew if he were there with her, he would have just narrowly dodged the halisen. "I'll be back in 19 days. So what were you doing before I called?"  
  
She sniffled pitifully as she replied, "I just got back from shopping with Kyouko. We bought new swimsuits and summer dresses."  
  
"Are you ok, Kaname?"  
  
"I will be."  
  
"Will you do two favors for me?"  
  
"Of course. What do you need?"  
  
"I need an application to Tokyo University and a study guide for the entrance exam. Please, have it ready when I return. And would you find an apartment for me?" was his request. She picked her jaw up off the floor. He continued, "I'll call you again soon."  
  
"Sousuke. I'm impressed – you're looking to the future. ... I'll be waiting to hear from you and counting the days until you return."  
  
...  
  
Kaname hugged her pillow. He was coming back soon. What could she do for him – to show him that she loved him? Love him? Well, she really must. They hadn't said it to each other, but she would remedy that soon – and she'd do something for him ... just what should it be?  
  
Kaname sprang out of bed with the idea fresh in her mind. She had a few phone calls to make...  
  
The days seemed to dig in their feet, kick and scream to not pass as they were dragged along, but finally Sousuke's last day came. First thing he had to do was weapons check in. Dread loomed – he'd never had to go anywhere with out a weapon before. He heaved a large sigh and grabbed his checklist before heading out.  
  
Commander Mardukas walked down the hall to the armory. He had never been fond of Sousuke. He never thought of Sousuke as an ideal soldier. But the idea of him in the civilian world was even more frightening than him staying in Mithril. Mardukas was woken from his thoughts by the announcement, "Sergeant Sagara reporting for weapons check in, Sir!" He didn't even look up to see Sousuke salute, "Sergeant, lets get this over with. Hand me your checklist."  
  
Sousuke handed him a thick packet of paper. Marukas's eyes bulged in surprise then squinted.  
  
"3 RF detonators, " Mardukas listed. Soususke retrieved the weapons and place them on the table. "Check." Mardukas checked off the weapon. "1 taser...check" "30 directional buckshot mines...check" "45 M61 fragmentation hand grenades...check" "1 Steyr AUG assault rifle with ammo...check" "155 Flash grenades...check"  
  
Mardukas paused and put his hand to his head, he was beginning to get a headache. "What in the world were you doing with all those grenades?" he bewilderedly asked and then thought better of it, "Wait I don't want to know." Mardukas continued.  
  
"1 AK-47 with ammo...check" "10 rocket propelled grenades...check" "1 Barrett model 82 sniper rifle with ammo...check" "32 MK 3A2 concussion grenades...check" "1 M-79 grenade launcher...check" "1 M-203 under rifle grenade launcher...check" "10 pounds of C4...check" Mardukas's eyes bulged and then he just shook his head and continued.  
  
"2 reels of primer cord...check" "1 box of detonators...check" ... Two and a half hours later...  
  
"Good God Sagara! You had more than half the armory!" Mardukas snarled.  
  
Finally Mardukas read the last item on the list... "One Glock 26 pistol..."  
  
Sousuke reluctantly unbuckled his belt and pulled off the holster with his old friend in it. . The Glock 26 and he had been through a lot together. He looked down as if to say good-bye and ran his fingers over it's barrel one last time. Sousuke was going to have to give it up. "Hurry up soldier we don't have all day! That gun wasn't yours to begin with!" Mardukas snapped. Sousuke looked up at Mardukas and slammed the gun down on the table.  
  
"Check. You are now free to go and complete the rest of the check out process, Sergeant. Dissmissed."  
  
Sousuke smoldered as he headed to the next stop. He felt almost violated, like he'd been strip searched for drugs.  
  
...  
  
After the bustle of the day was over, Sousuke wandered around the ship, just taking it all in and letting the memories flow. He found himself in the hangar standing before the Arbalest that he called AL. His eyes traced every line of the AS's sleek form. It was Kaname who first helped him use the lambda driver. With out her he probably would be dead by now. He never fully understood AL, and wondered if the next pilot would surpass him. For old times sake he climbed into the cockpit.  
  
"Begin voice print check. Your name and identification number please," AL mechanically requested.  
  
"Sergeant Sagara Sousuke. B-3128."  
  
"Check complete. Confirmed as Sergeant Sagara. Give your orders now."  
  
"I came to say good bye AL. I've resigned and I go home tomorrow. Good luck with your new pilot," Sousuke felt odd talking to this machine – it had no emotions. But he just couldn't leave with out saying something. He looked at his watch. It was time to try to get some sleep. As he climbed out of the Arbalest he heard, "Unable to process. Repeat, re-issue command."  
  
Sousuke shook his head and sauntered to his bunk.  
  
---------------------------------  
Please don't shoot me for having him resign. I have my purposes behind it. I hope you'll agree with me in the end. Also, I had to look up every weapon but the AK-47. Many thanks to the FMP forum for the weapons info and to my hubby for helping with military stuff in general! Please, let me know if I goofed on anything. Please, R&R!  
  
6/19/04 – update – Corrected glock number. 


	8. The Gift of Love

Chapter 8 - The Gift of Love  
  
Sousuke's first morning as a civilian arrived. He hadn't slept a wink and was incredibly apprehensive. He'd said his good byes to his comrades and left a forwarding address with anyone who asked. Finally it was time to board the plane for home. Home – had he ever really had one? No...Tokyo was his first.  
  
He stepped into the hangar carrying his duffel. He wore his blue jeans, T- shirt and flight jacket with the Arbalest's patch on it. He was much more comfortable in fatigues.  
  
As Sousuke entered the quarterdeck of the de Daanan, he looked out and saw most of the crew on the dock. What caught him off guard was that everyone one wore their dress uniforms – standing in parade formation, arranged by department and divisions. Then he saw the Officer of the Deck motion him on to the gangplank. He stepped forward, unsure of what was about to happen. The bell rang out with two strikes, then two more, and then two more. Then the familiar call of the boatswain whistle sounded and the words "Sergeant Sagara Sousuke departing" .  
  
A lump formed in his throat. He walked toward the plane past each of his crewmen. Kurz and Melissa had conspiratorial smiles plastered on their faces. Kalinin and Tessa were the last in the line. Tessa whispered to Kalinin. He said with a twinkle in his eye, "Good luck, my boy," and then barked, "A-bout face!"  
  
The whole crew turned around. Tessa threw her arms around Sousuke, as he stiffened and turned crimson. She spoke quietly in his ear, "Thank you for the confidence you've always had in me. Good luck." He self-consciously hugged her in return. Just as Tessa let go of Sousuke, Kalinin gave the ok to turn around. The crew whooped and hollered as they saw their Captain stepping back from the blushing ex-sergeant boarding the plane.  
  
...  
  
Sousuke had never been so jittery before - he had always been able to remain calm. Yet, now he couldn't sit still. He had no gun and was unsure what lay ahead of him. He had to wait, but he wanted to get out and give the plane a push to go even a little faster. Two hours left. He tried to tell him self that wasn't very long he'd waited much longer for things before. But looking at his watch every few minutes was driving him crazy.  
  
...  
  
Kaname waited on the runway impatiently and scanned the sky. A small speck in the sky appeared and grew larger, until it formed into the shape of a plane and then grew large enough to touch down. "Oh, finally!" she thought, "I hate waiting!" The plane seemed want to torment her and crawled as it taxied, then stopped farther away than she thought it would. She resisted putting her hand on her hip and pouting, because she was here for Sousuke.  
  
He stepped out of the plane, duffel over his shoulder, and had meant to say thanks to the pilot. But there SHE was – waiting for HIM. As soon as he reached the last step his duffel hit the ground, Kaname was sprinting for him and he'd be knocked over if he didn't drop it. Her arms flew around his neck and she kissed him. This was worth all he'd endured. He didn't want to let go of her.  
  
They were absorbed in each other, oblivious to everything else, including the pilot pinned against the window taking a picture.  
  
As they walked back to the car she rented for him, he looked uneasy, she teased, "Hey, you look hot in civilian clothes, Sousuke. You might even become, well ... civilized."  
  
"I still prefer fatigues. Probably always will."  
  
"Do you need to stop by the Army surplus store on the way to your apartment?" she pressed with a sly grin.  
  
"Uhh, no. I'm going to wear these clothes for a while, to get used to the feeling of being a civilian."  
  
"How long will you be able to stand it 'till you have wear cammo again?"  
  
"I feel more naked with out my Glock. I don't have a single weapon on me."  
  
She smiled at him, trying to present an understanding look.  
  
...  
  
The door shut at his old apartment. There was no furniture except the couch, table and chairs that the landlord hadn't bothered to move out. Candles were on the meticulously set table. Soft music was playing. Kaname stepped over to Sousuke and put her arms around his waist pulling him to her. "There's something that needs to be done before I start dinner for you." She kissed him deeply. "I've been planning this for quite a while and waiting for the day that you came back. First we need to take this off." She slid his jacket over his shoulders and down off his arms. She gave him another kiss and caressed the back of his neck. She knew she had his attention.  
  
A whimper escaped before he could smother it. His eyes were wide with innocence and surprise. This wasn't how she ever acted before and this was so sudden. "Uhm... Kaname is this the right thing to do right now?" – his voice went up 3 notches in the course of the sentence.  
  
"Yes, Sousuke it is. It's the perfect thing to do right now. You'll have a little more confidence after this."  
  
He began to kiss her in return.  
  
"Ah – ah – ah!" she chided putting her finger to his lips, "Stay still."  
  
She reached over and pulled a cover off something on the table and snatched it, and slipped it up over his arm and reached around carefully supporting the strap. He looked down at her utterly confused. She whispered, "Sousuke, now let me put your other arm through." He did as he was told, and realization dawned, when he felt a familiar weight by his side under his arm.  
  
She reached up and whispered again into his ear, "I wanted to tell you I loved you. I couldn't think of a better way. This is my gift to you, so you don't have to feel so naked and lost. You have time to look at it before supper."  
  
He gulped. He'd been duped and confessed to all at the same time. She giggled as she meandered over to the kitchen. "What were you thinking it was going to be, Sousuke?"  
  
"Uhm...I'd rather not say. That's classified," he said sheepishly.  
  
She burst into uncontrollable laughter.  
  
Meekly, he looked down and pulled out the gun, it felt familiar in his hands – a Glock 26. He was dumbfounded. "But... how did you know?"  
  
"I've only been watching you for two years, you know. I should know a few things about you."  
  
He put the gun back in the holster, ran over and swung her around and kissed her. "I love you too. Thank you," it was all he could say as he laughed. He was a fool – but he was a fool in love.  
  
"Now go play. Out of the kitchen while I cook!" she commanded.  
  
Grinning from ear to ear, he sat down in the living room. He'd never had a real child hood. This was the closest thing he'd ever had to experiencing Christmas or a birthday, and he was a boy checking out his present. He took the gun out of the holster, aimed it, and repeated this several times. Then he field stripped the gun and put it back together, repeating this several times. Kaname wished she had Kyouko's camera right now – she'd have a blast seeing Sousuke. Noting him put it back in the holster and leaving it there for a while, she said, "There's ammo on the table for it. After that runs out you'll have to buy your own." His crawling scramble made her stifle another giggle.  
  
...  
  
During dinner Kaname told him the story of how she got the gun. "After you called me from the de Daanan, I wanted to show you how much I loved you. When I realized they would take away all your weapons, I knew what to do. But I had to figure out what your gun was called first. So Kyouko and I searched through all her pictures to find a good one with your gun. Then I called my father and told him more about how you'd protected me the last few years and emailed him the picture. He and I both wanted to show our appreciation. So, he arranged the connection with Mr. Torokito. He's one of Father's childhood friends, who also happens the uncle of Mikihara, the school president's attendant. You helped her father's mob gang out last year. And I paid for the gun when Mikihara delivered it with lunch in the bottom of the basket. That was the most expensive food I'd ever bought. I think you owe me dinner out, mister."  
  
"Affirmative. I really owe you," he conceded as he looked at her with wonder.  
  
-------------------------------------  
In my writing lately, I've been going by the theory that comedy anime characters exist simply to be tortured. I hope you don't mind if they get tortured in both good and bad ways. (  
  
I also hope this chapter wasn't too racy for PG-13. Once the idea popped in my head – I had to put it in. (Besides – it isn't decent for Sousuke to go around naked! (with out his gun))  
  
Updated to rework Sousuke's reaction to Kaname – before she gives him her gift.   
6/19/04 – corrected/reworked Sousuke's departure (thanks to Bel for most of the wording in ) and corrected glock #. 


	9. What are Friends For?

Chapter 9 – What are friends for?  
  
Kaname was washing the dishes as Sousuke put away his new gun, when they heard a knock at the door. Kurz twitted, "Hey Sousuke let me in, even if you have a girl in there!" Kurz started pounding on the door and hollered, "I know you two are in there – get decent and let me in!"  
  
Kaname held her hand up to signal to Sousuke to stay put.  
  
The door opened, her face, fingers wrapped around the door, and part of her bare leg were the only things to show. "I'm sorry but we're busy right now – please come back later," she quietly said and put her finger to her lips indicating silence.  
  
Kurz did a double take at Kaname. He would have passed out but the letcherous side of him willed him to remain consious.  
  
"Kaname! Let him in. Don't give him any ideas!" Sousuke hollered. She swung the door open to reveal she was modestly clad in a t-shirt and shorts. She doubled over in laughter sputtering, "Isn't shock value great?"  
  
Kurz whined as he ambled in, "Oh man! She has an evil side to her, Sousuke – watch out!"  
  
"Tell me about it!" Sousuke replied grinning at Kurz, who wearily plopped into the couch and placed a long package at his feet.  
  
He leaned back and gently kicked it over to Sousuke. "Here little bro, I thought you might feel uneasy with out any weapons. So I brought you a gift."  
  
Sousuke, tilted his head slightly in a puzzled fashion.  
  
"Well, go ahead – open it," Kurz urged as Kaname came to sit beside Sousuke.  
  
Sousuke tore apart the package to reveal a Mauser SP66 sniper rifle. He ran his fingers up the length of the barrel and over the sighting scope. Then no longer able to resist, he aimed over at the wall.  
  
He looked up at Kurz, gratitude welling up inside. "Thank you big brother," taking Kruz's hand firmly, he helped him up to give him a gruff bear hug.  
  
"Well, now put it away, you don't want to leave your toy lying around," Kruz chided. Sousuke obeyed and pulled the cushions off the couch to open his weapons trunk. He swaddled the rifle as he put it in.  
  
A glimpse of the Glock caught Kurz's eye. "Well, well – what do we have here? You weren't weaponless?" he prodded as he reached for the pistol.  
  
"Uhm...YOU would probably say, I got lucky," Sousuke admitted conspiratorially with a rising sun type blush. She gasped – he actually joked and a bad one at that. Then, she wrapped her arm around his head and rubbed her knuckles in his hair, retorting, "Revenge will be sweet, moron! I'll bring my halisen tomorrow!"  
  
"Ow! Uhm... Ow!" Sousuke sniveled as he tried to escape – like a cat backing away from water. This wasn't a "comfortable" position for him being next to her chest – especially in front of Kurz.  
  
Kurz snorted a surprised laugh at the two, sat down on the floor and slapped his knee. He put the gun back and Sousuke re-cushioned the couch after he freed himself. They all crawled onto it and there was another knock at the door.  
  
"Sousuke, it's me Mao. You here?" she hoped he was.  
  
Sousuke shrugged and went to let her in. She was also carrying a package. Kaname and Kurz looked at each other, shrugged and moved from the couch to the floor – because they were going to have to get up anyway.  
  
Mao made herself comfortable, as she watched Sousuke open the present. He victoriously held up the AKS-74U shorty assault rifle. Kaname and Kurz clapped and OOH-ed appropriately. Sousuke hugged the rifle saying, "Thank you, Sis." Melissa shrugged it off saying, "It's nothing – just had to take care of my little bro."  
  
Kurz pulled the cushions off the couch, so Sousuke could add the gun to his personal armory. Melissa slapped her forehead with her palm and smiled as she saw the other weapons in the trunk. They'd beat her to it. Kaname put the cushions back. When everyone but Sousuke sat on the couch, Sousuke mused as he beamed with pride, "It's only June. But, this is how I always thought Christmas would be like if I'd celebrated it – together with my family."  
  
Another knock at the door made them all jump and they all piled to the door. "Special delivery for Mr. Sagara Sousuke from Captain Testarossa and Lt. Commander Kalinin," the Mithril deliveryman winked as he announced the large crate.  
  
Kurz couldn't restrain himself from saying, "And Santa just arrived with his box full of toys for the good little boy." They all helped him drag it inside.  
  
When Sousuke had finished emptying the crate, an RPG-7V bazooka with 7 boxes of flash grenades, a sat phone and manuals lay on the floor beside him. Sousuke was wondering if the grenade launcher would fit in the trunk, as he read the letter that came with the crate.  
  
"Dear Sousuke,  
  
As you already know, you are still on the reservist list with Mithril for 2 years. We wanted to personally supply you with a few things that may come in useful – should the need ever arise.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Tessa and Kalinin"  
  
...  
  
Kurz spying Melissa about to doze on the couch, said, "Hey sis, lets go buy each other a beer." She held out her hand and he helped her up. Then feeling guilt, he started his confession, "Sousuke, I need to tell you something."  
  
Sousuke looked up at him, placidly.  
  
"Well, you see. It's like this...Do you remember when those guys were dissing you at the shooting range – that you'd never know what to do with a girl?"  
  
Sousuke nodded.  
  
"Well, I made them a bet...and I owe you the picture and the negatives."  
  
Sousuke and Kaname both leaned forward and blinked.  
  
He pulled a packet of negatives and the photo out of his coat pocket. "I had the pilot take pictures of you two when you were reunited. I showed this one, of you two almost making out on the runway, to those guys and made them pay up. I bought the rifle with that money." He handed them to Sousuke. "I was really tempted to sell them as pin ups..." Kurz's eyebrows were raised in a mischievious look. Melissa slapped Kurz up the back side of his head and dragged him out by the ear, "Come on Kurzie."  
  
Sousuke just shook his head and set the items aside. He leaned back on the couch with his arm around Kaname. Who could have a better first day as a civilian?

-----------------------  
Wah! I never thought I'd have 9 chapters and there's more to come! (Avlor's mind implodes...) I took a break from writing after this chapter, and I don't release until the next chapter is written – hoping to keep from writing myself into a bad corner. I had a few decisions to make regarding the story...gonna take my time so I don't make the plot fizzle. Please R&R!


	10. Obession?

Chapter 10 – Obsession?  
  
The next evening...  
  
Sousuke thoughts relentlessly replayed the conversation before Kaname went home. She had been quietly resting in the niche of his shoulder with his arms wrapped around her, when she sat up with a serious look on her face. Looking up into his, she point blankly asked, "Sousuke why are you applying to the same college as I am?"  
  
"To be with you." - There wasn't any other answer for him being here, away from Mithril. He was simple, predictable in this way. Shouldn't she have known the answer?  
  
"Have you thought of what you're going to do? You can't just follow me around all my life. What if we don't make it as a couple? What will you do?"  
  
He sat in silence. Why couldn't he just follow her? Granted, he'd be getting a Criminal Justice degree, then likely apply to the police force. But, a future WITHOUT her? He struggled to push that 10 ton thought out of the way. What did she want from him? Wasn't she happy just being together? Now that the threat to her was minimal, wouldn't they have a peaceful life – together? A deadly serious look shadowed his face.  
  
Expectantly, she waited. No answer came.  
  
"Sousuke, I love you. I didn't mean to put you in a bad mood. I'm sorry. I need to go – I promised Kyouko I'd go shopping with her in the morning. It's late and I need some sleep. She knows you're here. But, I can't wait to tell her you're back for good. See you tomorrow." she crawled off the couch, ruffled his hair and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
When he saw her out, he held her so tightly that she had asked him to let her breathe.  
  
The door shut. Left alone for his thoughts to haunt him, he just stared at the door.  
  
...  
  
Snapping back, he shook his head. "Get a hold of your self. The soldier inside of you wouldn't have let that thought control you. The civilian won't either," he closed his eyes, focused himself and let out a deep breath.  
  
...  
  
Glock safely tucked under his pillow, Sousuke tried to find a comfortable position on the couch. Had he been foolish to hope that Kaname would stay the night? He tossed. Why did she have to start that conversation before she left? He turned. He beat his head on his pillow. "This is getting you no where...STOP the 'what ifs'!" he yelled at himself inside his own head.  
  
His head turned toward the table and his eyes lighted on the Tokyo University registration form and entrance exam study guide. Why not do something – get your mind off this? Sleepily he trudged to the table.  
  
...  
  
3 A.M. Sousuke's head was nose down on his study guide. He breathed irregularly, eyes tracing REM patterns on his eyelids, the happenings of his dreams tried to force themselves into reality as he screamed, "KANAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sweating and shaking, Sousuke awoke from hearing his own voice. The nightmare replayed in his head.  
  
Locked in her whispered state, she lay screaming on the verge of mental collapse. He was outside the room unable to get in – nothing he did would penetrate that wall. She was helpless and all he could do was watch.  
  
His mind jolted as it switched gears to the song Kaname made him listen to the day before...  
  
_Softly opening my heart  
  
If I pull you toward me hard  
  
I'll certainly get through to you better  
  
Well...  
  
Living busily, squeezing out everything  
  
My legs get tangled  
  
But I always get ahead with them  
  
Taking it, catching it  
  
**If it isn't you  
  
It has no meaning**_** ()  
**  
His head drooped and he ran his hands through his hair. Was he so obsessed with Kaname that it made him unstable? Or was she the first normal part of his life - unsettling all he had built his life around? What would happen if she were gone? Everything was adequate, no better than that, until that conversation a few hours ago. Should he call her to be sure she was all right or should he just let her sleep?  
  
"Focus," he voiced his thought and forced himself to obey his own order. His eyes roamed to his pillow... "Of course..." - a placid look replaced the insanity.  
  
The Glock, her gift of love... He scrambled over to dig the holster out of his armory trunk.  
  
Sliding it on, he recalled every touch from her as she put it on him the first time. Comfort came from the hug of the straps around his shoulders. Sliding his Glock into the holster, he closed his eyes and stood taller. Kaname knew him well. Did she imagine he'd find consolation from it in the early hours of the morning, when she planned this gift? This Glock wasn't something to shove under his pillow – it was meant to be at his side, especially when she couldn't be.  
  
An ache still nagged at his heart, but he didn't feel like he was losing his mind anymore. Should he call her? Better safe than sorry.  
  
7 rings...8 rings...9 rings... "Uh, hello?" she answered – sleep and annoyance messages subliminally being sent to the offending caller.  
  
"Kaname, are you ok?"  
  
"Sousuke! Argh. Yes, I'm fine. What are you doing calling me at...3:25 A.M.?"  
  
"Uhm...sorry."  
  
"Listen, it's sweet of you to care. Now go to bed. I'll stop by your place before I meet Kyouko in the morning. Ok?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
...  
  
He flopped on the couch, relief and sleep flooding in like the tide.

------------------------------------  
()Song: Haruka Kanata (Far Off in the Distance) by Asian Kung Fu Generation. Snippet from English translation by the kind folks at mognet.net  
  
Please, R&R!


	11. Whispering the Attack

Chapter 11 – Whispering the Attack...  
  
10 A.M.  
  
"Why hasn't Kaname shown up yet? Her phone is busy too...has been for at least an hour..." he sulked. Sousuke was developing a habit of talking out his thoughts.  
  
A soft knock at the door interrupted his thought train. Maybe it was Kaname? Heart lifting, he answered the door.  
  
But it was Kyouko, "Uhm, Sousuke, sorry to bother you. Have you seen Kaname? I stopped by her apartment to go shopping with her. But there was no answer. I tried calling, too..." Her words halted when she saw the color drain from his face.  
  
"Stay here!" he commanded and shoved his cellphone into Kyouko's hands. He bolted, not waiting for Kyouko to respond.  
  
Pouring all his speed into is run, he felt he had lead in is shoes as he dodged and leapt over cars in the street. "I'm coming, Kaname. Please, be alright," he whispered to the air as he shot the door lock at the base of her apartment building and hit only every 3rd stair on the way up. The apartment door yielded to his Glock and he kicked it open. Frantically, he called out for her, searching each room.  
  
Collapsed on her bedroom floor, head lying on her cellphone, Kaname was droning out Black Technology secrets. "Kaname!!!" – his scream had no effect. She just kept murmuring until the phone clicked signaling the end of the call. A shriek rocked the apartment before she went limp.  
  
He knelt and scooped her up, cradling her and shaking her gently. He brushed the hair out of her face, "Come on snap out of this, wake up! Kaname!" Panic replaced his adrenaline rush. He had to stop shaking her, when he realized it had become more of a whiplash effect. Coming to his senses he pleaded, "Please, Kaname, wake up..." he put his lips to her cheek as he picked up her phone and checked the number of the last incoming call. Next, he dialed Kyouko.  
  
"Uhm, hello? Sousuke? Is Kaname ok?" Kyouko anxiously blurted.  
  
"Kyouko no time for explanations – behind my couch is a sat phone. I need you to get it and contact Mithril for me. I'll talk you through it."  
  
...  
  
On the sat phone, Kyouko's nervousness peaked, "Ahhhh, hello? I'm calling in place of Sousuke...err I mean URZU –7...Please respond."  
  
"WHO IS THIS? IS THIS A JOKE? THIS BETTER NOT BE CHIDORI AGAIN!" an unforgiving tone entered the already hard voice.  
  
Stunned and blinking, she replied, "Ahh, I'm Kyouko. Her friend." It was hard to listen to Sousuke's directions and pay attention to the voice blaring at her from the radio.  
  
"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU GIRLS USING ON A MILITARY COMMUNICATIONS EQUIPMENT ASSIGNED TO SAGARA?" the voice demanded.  
  
"LISTEN HERE! This wasn't my idea. Sousuke asked me to do this. So you just listen to what he's telling me from the phone to tell you, will you?" she shouted back, her frustration venting at the gruff voice. She picked up speed with the rest, "Kaname was in something Sousuke is saying is called a Whispered State. She wouldn't not snap out of it. She was lying on top of her phone murmuring something he calls Black Technology. The call ended and she screamed and passed out. I heard the scream all the way across the street. He needs to get her to something called the Whispered Facility pronto. He also needs an expert on Whispereds available in 10 minutes. He'll call back on the sat phone then. Do you understand me?"  
  
She was bawling and trembling by the time she finished.  
  
A much meeker, "Yes, Mam. Understood. Will wait for URZU-7 to re- establish contact. Mithril base out." was the reply.  
  
"Good girl, Kyouko," Sousuke soothed, "Now bring me the sat phone and help me with Kaname."  
  
Kyouko wiped ineffectively at the tears with her sleeve and then lugged the heavy case there as fast as her short legs could move, working her way through the gathering crowd.  
  
...  
  
Kyouko fought past the curious on lookers and squeezed into Kaname's apartment. Dropping the boxes and slamming the broken door behind her. "Sousuke?"  
  
"Yes – we're in her room. Get some hot wet towels – we need to warm her up. She's going into shock."  
  
Kyouko obeyed. Walking in to the room with the sopping, steaming towels, she saw Sousuke caressing Kaname's face as she lay on the floor. Hearing the water dripping on the carpet, he looked up took the towels and asked, "Has someone called an ambulance?"  
  
"Yes, should be here any minute," she replied as he carefully wrapped Kaname. What little of her nightgown showed, now became transparent from the wicking effect. Kyouko's knees buckled under her, and she put her fists on the floor to support herself as she wept. "Sousuke, will she be ok?"  
  
"I hope so, "he softly replied, forlornly staring down at the girl he loved. Then he forced himself up to call Mithril headquarters.  
  
--------------------------------  
I hope this darker shift isn't too sudden in this and the last chapter... Please R&R. (  
  
6/19/04 – corrected Sousuke's call sign 


	12. Hold Your Breath

Chapter 12 – Hold Your Breath  
  
During the plane ride to the Whispered Facility, Sousuke just clung to Kaname and rocked her. There was nothing else to do in the waiting time. Nothing he could do for her, nothing but go with her. He viciously hoped that she would wake up and they could go back. His hand throbbed, it was his only reminder that this wasn't his dream.  
  
No doctor at the hospital had been able to help her – after several hours of tests all they could tell Sousuke was something traumatic forced her into a coma. Their futile words only further provoked the wounded tiger, pushing him to break and he slammed his fist into the hospital wall right next to the doctor's head. His rage had scared most of the hospital staff away, security would be on their way. He picked Kaname up and hustled her to the roof – their rendezvous point with Mithril.  
  
Kyouko stayed behind to take care of the chaos at the two apartment buildings. Tessa would meet them when they landed to escort them to the facility. Now they were over the middle of the ocean half way between home and their destination.  
  
Sousuke carefully played the scenes back in his head. She had only naturally Whispered in her sleep or when she needed to understand something technological. When she had been kidnapped – they had used a visual stimulus to try to trigger her capabilities. The phone call had to be the trigger, but how? Could he have prevented the call in the first place by insisting she stay with him? Why wasn't her newly assigned protector there to help her too?  
  
When he contacted Mithril before the ambulance had arrived, the Whispered expert Dr. Shou had been waiting to talk with Sousuke. Dr. Shou said to bring Kaname in – just as Sousuke had planned. There wasn't much to be done for her while she was in a coma. He sounded very concerned as he explained that 3 other Whispereds had been flown in earlier with evidently a similar experience. They'd all been found in a coma state next to their cell phones.  
  
"What about Captain Testarossa?" Sousuke questioned, feeling a pang of concern for his former Captain.  
  
"She's fine. Under strict security. All communications for her are being sent in person or on paper," Dr. Shou reassured.  
  
"So this may not just be transmitted by cellphone?" Sousuke put that piece into the puzzle.  
  
"We're afraid so, we'll go over this with the response team when you arrive."  
  
...  
  
Fading sunlight gave the plane a fiery hue as it landed. Tessa waited in the ambulance on the runway, for Sousuke and Kaname. Deep concern etched her face, as she saw Sousuke carry Kaname down the stairs toward her. A large tear slowly traced a path down her face, and she took a big breath to ward off any more. She had been a heated rival with Kaname over Sousuke, but never wished any evil toward her. If circumstances would have been different, maybe they could have been good friends – sharing what it was like to be a Whispered, yet trying to live a life of your own.  
  
Kaname was the color of the pale hospital sheets that Sousuke had wrapped her in. Her head bobbed up and down against his shoulder as he ran with her. Tessa noted that she looked at peace. What had she gone through before her coma? Kaname had been one to fight her Whispered tendencies, trying to live as a normal high school girl. Stomach knotting, Tessa hoped that tendency didn't make things worse for Kaname. Why hadn't she taught Kaname more about the Whispered state? "If Kaname gets better..." she shook her head, "No, WHEN she gets better, I will teach her more. I will do what I can for her – then maybe she and Sousuke can have a more normal life." Sousuke carefully laid Kaname out on the stretcher and sat down. He grasped her hand and entwined her fingers in his. The paramedic silently but obtrusively began to put EEG electrodes on Kaname's head. Sousuke put his other hand over one of the sensors. The paramedic gently removed Sousuke's hand and shook his head saying, "Sorry." Sousuke's brow furrowed at seeing her hooked up to a machine like this. Tessa, seeing his distress, pushed past the paramedic and held Kaname's other hand. No words were exchanged between Sousuke and Tessa in the ambulance on the way to the Whispered Facility, just mutual concern.  
  
...  
  
30 minutes later...Breifing Session at the Whispered Facility:  
  
Sousuke, Tessa, Mardukas, Kalinin, Dr. Shou, Mao, Kurz, and a few doctors that Sousuke didn't recognize – a Dr. Hankin and Dr. Sandiaz sat at the planning room table. Tessa shuffled a few papers in her folder and began the meeting, "Ladies and gentlemen, HQ has received intelligence that a week ago, two Whispereds were kidnapped by terrorist forces in Algeria. They have used the Whispereds to develop a Black Technology triggering device – which emits a set of frequency intervals – just barely past human detection. With this, they are able to attack to a Whispered through communications device such as cellphone or radio, and force that person into a Whispered State – evidently then they begin recording the Whispered's technology secrets. The problem is, when the forced state is started it is traumatic to the subject. After the frequencies are halted the subject goes into shock and then a coma. At this point we are unsure if there is any long-term damage to the subject..." Tessa concentrated on breathing deeply for a moment, in order to continue. This was hard news to deliver.  
  
Sousuke's face pained as he looked up at Tessa, then down at his notes. The corners of his mouth fell and his mouth opened to almost say something during the pause. The solider inside him knew better, he the smothered avalanche of emotion inside himself and let his face settled into a stern visage. No amount of outburst about the apparent failures of the assigned protectors for the Whispereds would help Kaname or the others right now.  
  
Tessa closed her eyes momentarily to snap back. She had been staring at Sousuke and it was bringing him unnecessary attention. Looking back at her notes and taking a big breath, she continued, "The call to Miss Chidori was the longest call. We were able to trace the source, but were unable to determine the exact goal of the perpetrators – whether they were retrieving Black Technology to sell it or whether they were looking for something specific. The call was ended before we were able to determine." She sat down and looked at her papers.  
  
Everyone in the room could read the growing anger in Sousuke's look. Kaname had been used as bait.  
  
Kalinin stood and continued the briefing and the lights dimmed as the projector turned on, "The response team will make a strike at 0500. Here are the latest satellite photos of the complex, just south of Adrar in the Sahara. The 2 Whispereds are believed to be in this section of the complex." He used a laser pointer to highlight the northeast corner to the row of buildings. "Their strongest points are there and in the opposite corner. We will make our strike here in the center. Resistance is expected to be heavy. Intelligence suggests that they have acquired a batch of ASes. Sgt. Sagara – you are being called back into active duty and will be assigned to the Arbalest. More specific orders and assignments will be discussed with Sgt. Major Mao, after this meeting." Kalinin rested in his chair and crossed his arms, indicating he was done.  
  
Dr Shou was next. "There is still one test we wish to run on the Whispered victims. Captain, we would like to request that you attempt to contact one of the victims via the Whispered State. We know that it is possible to communicate in the state, maybe more can be gathered from an attempted contact."  
  
Tessa nodded her agreement, "I would like to attempt contact with Miss Chidori, since I have contacted her before."  
  
He nodded and resumed, "Then with your permission Captain, we'll begin the test in an hour."  
  
Sousuke looked at his watch – 1700 hours. He may be able to be there for the test. He decided to be bold and ask, "Captain. Dr. Shou. May I be there for the test?" Mardukas scowled.  
  
Dr Shou looked at Tessa and she gave her ok. Dr Shou consented, "I don't see why not."  
  
Tessa looked around the room and dismissed the meeting. She headed for Sousuke, as did Mardukas. Mardukas cornered him first. He began to vent his anger on Sousuke. "Sergeant, I don't know what the hell you were thinking, but you damned near destroyed all our input when you broke into Miss Chidori's apartment hollering like a hooligan. You were the one responsible for us not finding out what they were after. Do you hear me Sergeant? Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Sousuke swallowed and clenched his fists. He had nothing to say.  
  
"Commander, stand down!" Tessa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Mardukas had always been a father figure to her. He looked at her stunned. She decided to tread further, "What if the Whispered had been your wife? What would you have done? Sousuke did what any man in his position would do. You are dismissed, Commander." Mardukas indignantly walked out of the room.  
  
Sousuke relaxed a little and in amazement whispered, "Thank you, Captain." She smiled and replied, "See you in an hour."  
  
------------------------------  
Wah! That was a hard chapter to write. Had to ask questions and think A LOT. (Thanks Bel for your help! I hope this is more of what you meant about the briefing.) Please, R&R. 


	13. Reaching

Chapter 13 – Reaching...  
  
The clicking of shoes and boots on the tile floor disturbed the silence in the dimly lit monitoring room for the Whispered victims. Screens with EEG readouts were above the beds. None of the Whispereds had made any progress so far. Contacting one via the Whispered State was risky, but there weren't any other options to try.  
  
Sousuke leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed and looking more melancholy than ever, while he watched Tessa and Dr. Shou by Kaname's side. Dr. Shou was a young American, of Chinese descent. His tender demeanor endeared him to his patients. Sousuke wondered if he was also a Whispered.  
  
Kaname lay there motionless on her back. Tessa took a deep breath and tilted her head back and closed her eyes to concentrate. The familiar swirling of images and sensations began. Feeling an acute awareness of her surroundings and the other Whispereds, she spoke out loud for the benefit of the onlookers and her voice became hollow and metallic, "Chidori-san. It's me Tessa. We are all concerned for you. We need you. We need you to come back to us. We need your help – you are one of several to have been attacked. Please, help us."  
  
Tessa's head bobbed forward and her braid slipped out of the hand that had been twirling it, as what was happening in Kaname's mind trickled forth from her mouth. "Help me...Help me please. I can't get out..." Kaname was pleading, crying helplessly.  
  
Sousuke slid down the wall and crouched, head down, hands on the floor in front of him supporting himself. The Wall from his nightmare was right in front of him.  
  
Tessa lilting her head back again, replied, "We here for you. How can we help you? What can we do?"  
  
Kaname replied in panic, "Where are you? I can't see you. I can't move. Help me... please"  
  
Tessa soothed, "We are here in the room with you. We're doing all we can. Try to open your eyes or move you hand for us please..."  
  
The readings on the monitor above Kaname spiked wildly and Tessa screamed out for Kaname – the sound reverberating in the air. Tessa began to collapse and Dr. Shou reached out to catch her. Sousuke couldn't make himself be still any longer. Filled with dread, he sprang over to Kaname like an arrow shot from a bow. He held her head in his hands and pressed his forehead on hers and pleaded, "Please, Kaname. Hang on for me, please." For the first time he could remember, he was almost in tears.  
  
"Sousuk...." Tessa's head drooped as Dr. Shou scooped her up. Tessa's eyes slowly opened, "Uh...where am I? Dr. Shou?"  
  
Dr. Shou let Tessa down and she slowly stepped away from his strong frame. He reiterated the situation, "It's ok, Captain. You contacted Kaname and she started to react badly – but things have calmed down now. Thank you for doing what you could. Go and rest." His dark eyes looked into hers and he put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. Tessa looked down blushing and then back at him and nodded before heading out.  
  
"Sousuke, do you want to stay here with Kaname until you need to leave for the mission? She seemed to be asking for you. It may be good for her to know that you are here," Dr. Shou softly offered.  
  
"Affirmative, Doctor," Sousuke almost whispered, choking back his emotions.  
  
The shyness made Dr. Shou smile as he walked away, "Understood."  
  
After making sure the doctor had left the room and wasn't coming back very soon, Sousuke gently climbed into the bed on his side, next to Kaname. Not wanting to hurt her, he pulled his booted feet back so they hung off the bed. He tucked his chin in by her shoulder and put his arm around her. "Kaname, if you can hear me... The doctor said I could stay with you for a few hours until I need to leave for the mission. I'll be on the assault team to take out the group that did this to you. There is so much going through my head right now. This all happened like my nightmare last night..." his soft words dropped off as his throat tightened. He wanted to stay with her – to stay here until she woke up, IF she woke up. But he knew his duty. A small comfort came from the fact that she still wore the bracelet he gave her – she hadn't taken it off. He kissed her cheek, nuzzled beside her, and began to watch the clock.  
  
...  
  
Departure minus 12 minutes...  
  
Kurz was about to walk in to the Whispereds' room to roust Sousuke...  
  
Beep beep! Beep beep! The high-pitched watch alarm went off. Kurz shook his head and grinned, he should have known Sousuke would have set his alarm. He just stood and waited.  
  
Sousuke stealthily turned off the alarm. He ran his fingers through Kaname's hair, pushing it out of her face, and whispered, "I have to go now. I'll be back as soon as I can." He kissed her tenderly, slid covertly off the bed, and headed out – resigned to his duty.  
  
As he walked through the door, a slap on the back made him jump - shaken from his thoughts. "Well, lover-boy – you really have it bad...I feel for you," Kurz admitted half conspiratorially, half truthfully. Kurz's own girl friend was far away in a hospital and he sent all his money to support her. He'd told Sousuke about it one night when he'd been slobbering drunk and Sousuke helped him get back to his bunk.  
  
"I know..." Sousuke growled and glared at Kurz, but his spirit settled a bit as they walked to the hangar – Kurz hangs on through this, day in day out, so would he. He still felt like blowing something up to let off some tension. Would he be able to utilize the swirling dread, anxiety, hate, and revenge for use in the Arbalest? Was his focus too far off?  
  
In the dimly lit room, Kaname's lips mouthed Sousuke's name...  
  
------------------------------  
I wanted a longer chapter – but it didn't seem right to keep going with out a break. Next one will be longer – with the promised action (a tiny spoiler). ;D Hope you enjoy it! Please R&R. 


	14. Return to the Sand

Chapter 14 – Return to the Sand  
  
Flight to Algerian Sahara...  
  
Sousuke, Kurz and Melissa - each had a role after the initial strike. Melissa was to take out as many of the enemy ASes as possible and provide cover – then destroy the facility. Kurz would retrieve the FWS (Forced Whispered State) and destroy any evidence of it. Sousuke was to take out their communications and retrieve the Whispereds and any data retrieved from them. The C-17 would find a place to land and wait for the group to return.  
  
Each of the pilots had just climbed in their ASes – they were almost over their destination – ready to parachute in. Dawn had not yet arrived in the Sahara, but the clouds provided a small amount of cover. Sousuke sat waiting in the Arbalest, fighting nerves setting in. His body twitched with anticipation. "Al, I didn't think I'd be your pilot again. Are you ready?"  
  
"Affirmative. No other pilots have been accepted. Please issue command," the hollow voice responded. Sousuke shook his head in the irony – he was stuck with Al, like it or not. He never  
  
The green light was given and the three ASes plunged out of the plane. Once in the air, parachutes popped out and made the ASes sway like they were on a child's swing. (The rocket boosters weren't used on this mission because no trace could be left behind – these would be harder to retrieve on the run. Instead parachutes that disintegrated in the sun were chosen.) One hundred feet until touch down - Sousuke concentrated on relaxing before impact. WHAM!  
  
The feet of the Arbalest hit the ground, leaving small craters and jarring Sousuke's skull, before the machine's knees bent and rocked forward to stifle the effects of the impact. Even though the ASes had an incredible shock system, landings were the rough part.  
  
"This is not a problem," Sousuke told himself as the AS righted itself. He pulled the picture of Kaname out of his glove and hung it up with velcro on the back – so it wouldn't fall down unlike what Kurz had done. Why they didn't make pockets in AS suits was beyond him.  
  
"This one is for you," his looked over at Kaname's early teen picture, then his eyes narrowed. Growing anger for what they did to Kaname welled up - familiarly like the revenge he used to fight with when he was a child in the gorillas. He put those thoughts away for now. Switching mental gears Sousuke gave the command, "Al, initiate Lambda Driver."  
  
"Affirmative, starting Lambda Driver diagnostics" Al's mechanical voice confirmed and the cabin went red. "System, ok. Executing main system boot up wizard....20 seconds to release." The lambda driver cams locked in place, Al's fins extended, and the vents opened in the back of the Arbalest kicking up a small sandstorm. Sousuke could hear the hiss from the vents even from inside. "Lambda Driver initialization complete."  
  
"URZU-7 to URZU-2 and URZU-6, do you copy?" Sousuke radioed for his companions.  
  
"Affirmative, URZU-7. Loud and clear," Melissa confirmed.  
  
"Wah! Don't you just hate those landings? My brain feels like Jell-O." Kurz whined.  
  
"Stuff it URZU-2. Until attack, maintain communications silence. Let's head out we've got quite a hike over these dunes," Melissa grunted.  
  
...  
  
Wind howled over the tops of the steep dunes as they neared their target. The Sahara looked more like a Martian landscape than Sousuke had remembered, but he could almost feel the turban cloth wrapped over his face again and the hot wind spewing sand into every nook and cranny. Small tufts of vegetation appeared atop the smaller crests as the cloaked ASes waded. The blowing sand worked to erase land rover and camel tracks in the flattening landscape. The blockade walled adobe compound with its multiple domes blended into the landscape. An extra dome on the side peeped out from the wall – it housed the satellite-communications dish responsible for sending the attack calls. Only shadows differentiated the building from its surroundings. The compound was unusually tall for buildings of this area – AS units must be stored inside.  
  
"Ready boys?" Melissa gave notice. Sousuke pulled the Boxer 57mm scattershot from the back of the Arbalest as Kurz and Melissa readied their ASG96-B 57mm smoothbore guns. "Now!" Melissa ordered. The cloaked figures could be heard running, but one could only see the footprints and the small sand clouds that were kicked up.  
  
Kurz uncloaked and opened a hole in wall at the center – the least defended section, with a Javelin missile. The small plume was spotted too late by a century at the southwest corner who yelled "Get the Whispereds underground!" and sounded the alarm. One shot from Kurz knocked him out of his turret. What was left of the body fell to the ground with a few soft thuds and the bloodied turban cloth fluttered in the wind. Kurz and Melissa rushed through the hole in the wall.  
  
Wanting to catch the Whispereds before they were rushed underground, Sousuke rushed the wall and used the Arbalest's left hand to help him clear the hurdle in one bound. Al's feet crashed into the satellite dish's adobe dome and Sousuke ripped the dish from the pedestal – hurling it at his oncoming attackers. Several foot soldiers were taken out and most of the rest fled into the nearby building. Only a few remained to fire at him with their machine guns. Sousuke noted that these turbaned soldiers didn't have the dark Algerian skin.  
  
"Main communication and Whispered attack system out. Now the Whispereds..." he check listed the completed item out loud for the others' benefit over the radio.  
  
....  
  
Meanwhile Kurz and Melissa fought their way to the communications building, which housed the FWS. One soldier with a grenade launcher was particularly annoying. Melissa was getting tired of dodging out of the way of those pesky grenades – after a roll forward and uncloaking, springing to a kneel on one knee she aimed and took out the attacker. Kurz taking the cue ran and flipped his GRAW-2 info his AS's hand and stabbed the launcher like a cockroach. Holding the knife above his head he offered, "Sis – want me to Bar-B-Q this little morsel for you tonight. I know Chinese eat a lot of weird things."  
  
"Idiot! Get going!" she replied and headed to look for the ASes intelligence had reported.  
  
"I just love to see you pissed off – you're more aggressive!" He retorted as he ran into the building. Shots started fly at Kurz from every direction and an Abrahms tank rolled into view and fired. Kurz jumped to dodge the deadliest part of the swarm, but the shell seemed to track him. The outside casing was discarded in mid-flight and it and lodged into his AS's right leg. Coolant trickled down the M9's leg. "Aw, Sht! I've been hit." Kurz sent a missile in the tank's direction and watched the explosion intently.  
  
"Warning, hull breached," the M9 almost seemed to be complaining. Kurz's eyes bulged as he noticed the "shell" had a lot of legs and it seemed to be cutting into his AS. He took a swipe at the six-legged spider-like intruder with his monolecular cutter – the insect moved quickly and began its work farther up near the M9's hip. Kurz kept swinging and dodging as he radioed - a little shaken, "Umm – URZU-6. I was hit with some sort of AI bug – it's breaking into my M-9 – probably hoping to disable me. It's damned fast. Watch out for these things!"  
  
...  
  
Fighting had died down near the Whispered hostages were kept. "This is not good. They must have them underground by now," Sousuke reasoned out loud. He entered the Northeast building and spotted a scrawny teenager with short sandy brown hair, standing in front of a large hole in the floor, holding his hand out as if asking Sousuke to stop right there. A number of dead turbaned soldiers lay in front of the boy. AI spiders were just crawling off their victims. Rack after rack of computer equipment was against the far wall. To the side stood a Whispered pod – being disassembled by another group of bugs.  
  
"I know you're there, you might as well uncloak and save your energy. You must be here to rescue us. I'll be retrieving my twin brother – they still have him under their control. The rest of the bugs are under his direction. If you have comrades with you – tell them the ASes are in the building next to us." the young man with a Swiss accent apprised, with his hand on his hip.  
  
Sousuke was unsure whether to believe him but concurred, "Understood. URZU–6, I've found one of the Whispereds. He says that the ASes are one building over."  
  
"Roger, thanks for the info. Heading to help URZU-2 then will head there," Mao gratefully responded.  
  
"I'm Hagen. I don't suppose you could give me a hand down into the tunnels. They should be large enough for your AS and I may need your help," he asked as he stepped forward past the bodies, expectantly.  
  
The Arbalest knelt and held an open palm out for the boy to climb into. "Hang on," Sousuke ordered as he jumped down into the tunnel. Cushioning the land in a kneel, the Arbalest rocked forward onto one hand.  
  
"You ok?" Sousuke questioned the boy who clung onto the Arbalest's thumb. He nodded and his bright green eyes gleamed as if he had just made a new friend. "What's your name?" Hagen asked curiously, trying to make conversation along the way. The bugs followed them close behind.  
  
"You can call me URZU-7 for now," Sousuke relented only a little as they walked briskly down the corridor.  
  
"Uh – ok. Don't trust me, do you? People don't generally trust us when they find out what we are."  
  
Sousuke thought about this. He trusted Kaname and Tessa - Kaname implicitly. They were the only Whispereds he knew. What would make people not trust Whispereds? "Negative. The Whispereds I know well – I trust."  
  
Hagen turned his head surprised, uncomprehending he defied, "Well, we suddenly start blurting out this super technology info and we understand things most people don't. We're different. People just usually want to use us for our talents and not get to know us. It makes people nervous to be around us most times."  
  
"I do understand," Sousuke reflectively replied and picked up the pace.  
  
"Do you? How could you?" Hagen was a little annoyed.  
  
"I've never fit in either," Sousuke gloomily confessed.  
  
"Oh................I see.........Well, my brother probably went this way..."  
  
The pair continued, with only a few directions from Hagen, in a mutual understanding.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Listening to Creed helped get me in the mood to write this scene – I've been in a bit of a snit. ( The fight scenes were particularly hard to write. I really hope that this chapter turned out ok. Let me know what you think. Thanks to rover world for posting their great images of the Algerian Sahara! (It really helped be imagine the compound in the dessert.) It was fun to go back and watch the 2 main AS fights just to see how these things moved (sigh – sometimes research can be such a pain – not!) :D  
  
P.S. After I came up with the attack bugs – my hubby NOT so kindly informed me that one of his fave games Red Alert 2 – had them. ARGH! He offered to let me see them in his game – I declined hoping to make these bugs my own some how – but I'll have to check the others out after the story.  
  
I had originally put this chapter as R-rated. There is one death described and some swearing. I re-rated it to be PG-13, after quite a bit of thought. I hope you agree with what I rated it at.  



	15. Awakenings

Chapter 15 – Awakenings  
  
Even though the lights were dim, they seemed bright to Kaname. She struggled to turn over and put the pillow over her head. "Ugh," she groaned, it was all she could manage. Her head felt like it was splitting in two, she was in a place she didn't recognize, and Sousuke wasn't there with her. She thought he had been there – had he been? Maybe she shouldn't try to get out of bed – the day was starting out on the wrong side anyway.  
  
"Miss Chidori?" Dr Shou quietly asked as he stepped into the room.  
  
A muffled and grumpy, "Who's asking and where am I? Where's Sousuke?" came from under the pillow.  
  
"I'm Dr. Shou. Glad to see you're awake. You're the first of the victims to regain consciousness. Sergeant Sagara brought you in yesterday and stayed with you as much as he could before he had to leave on the mission. He was even here when the Captain tried to contact you in the Whispered State."  
  
"I don't remember any of it. Can I have something for my headache?" she was playing with her bracelet to relieve some of her frustration.  
  
"Sure. I'll have the nurse bring it right in. May I call the Captain in? She wanted to know when you woke up."  
  
Kaname nodded with a confused look on her face.  
  
....  
  
(Sahara Desert: In the tunnels under the complex...)  
  
"Warning. M6A3 detected 50 meters ahead and closing..." Al's perfunctory voice sliced the silence. Sousuke moved the Arbalest's index finger up to where it's mouth would be – to indicate to Hagen to be sure to remain quiet.  
  
"Hagen, I know you're coming...what poor fool did you bring with you?", a voice echoed in the tunnel, and sounded like Hagen but a lot more cocky.  
  
"Uh – oh. Anton, my brother is the one in the AS. He's the best I've seen. Do you want to call for backup?" Hagen doubted.  
  
"Negative. This will not be a problem. You will stay here and wait for me to return," Sousuke answered in his usual terse manner and set Hagen down.  
  
"But..."  
  
"STAY HERE. I WILL RETURN."  
  
Deflated and afraid for his rescuer, Hagen kicked at the dirt and sat to wait.  
  
...  
  
In the meantime, Kurz and Melissa had their hands full with that one little AI bug. It had managed to get into Kurz's hull and disabled the AS's right leg and was working on the cooling system, when Melissa arrived. She didn't want to shoot or stab at his AS – but she had to do something soon. "URZU-6, EXACTLY where is it?"  
  
Kurz pointed to the M9's abdomen. Melissa grimaced – the bug was working its way to Kurz. "If that bug comes any closer, I want you out of there. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, Mam." Kurz replied, unusually submissive.  
  
"URZU-7, do you know anything about these nasty little spiders? Will they kill a human?" Mao probed hoping for a No to the second question.  
  
"Yes, I've seen several. Yes, they can kill. They are under the control of the 2 Whispereds," Sousuke informed.  
  
"Damn. URZU-6 we're getting you out of there, NOW. Maybe then we can shoot it – especially if it comes out after you," Mao muttered as she held out her AS's hand for Kurz to jump into. She wasn't going to make him crawl down past that thing.  
  
...  
  
(At the Whispered Facility...)  
  
Tessa meekly peeked around the corner to really make sure it was ok to go in. Kaname smiled to reassure her that it was. Tessa pulled up a chair and sat formally. Memories began to resurface for Kaname...she had been crying out, hearing Tessa's voice, then she had tried to ask for Sousuke...  
  
"I'm relieved you're awake, I was very concerned about you after I made contact. Things just started going crazy. I've never seen Sousuke so upset before. He'd break if he lost you Kaname. You've changed him so much," Tessa couldn't help just going into what she thought, hiding things wouldn't do. She did her best to smile, hoping to show Kaname she was trying to be happy for them.  
  
Not quite sure what to say to her former rival, who now for some unknown reason seemed to take an interest in her well being, Kaname managed, "Oh........Thank you."  
  
"I want to teach you more about being a Whispered. It will help you in the long run and maybe protect you in the future. Sousuke once told me I was stronger than I thought I was. Hearing that made me walk taller. I will live up to what he said. This is one thing I can do to make us both stronger. Will you let me teach you? AND will you help be contact the other Whispereds? Maybe we can wake them up too."  
  
Kaname blinked a few times, stunned and a bit ashamed to recall some of the things she'd thought about Tessa. She looked down and nodded.  
  
Tessa brightened, "Good. We'll start with practicing contact tonight. Before that, you'll have a few hours to get your bearings again."  
  
"Tonight? What time is it?"  
  
"1400 hours."  
  
"Ugh. So I've lost more than a day? I still can't remember all of what happened to me. Well, I guess I'll see you in a few hours then."  
  
...  
  
(Tunnels...)  
  
Bullets sprayed in front of the Arbalest and bit into the corner wall, as Sousuke was about to round the corner. He stopped, mentally prepared himself with the Kaname's words when she had told him how to use the lambda driver that first time.  
  
"Heh! Too scared to come around the corner? I said you were a fool – because only a fool would come after me. You won't be going back to rescue my brother. I'll make him call more Whispereds and build more of my creations."  
  
"I don't need to come around the corner," Sousuke taunted and figured he'd run a test.  
  
"Oh, fine – you're still a coward. You aren't worth personal attention ...I'll send my toys after you," Anton huffed.  
  
"I knew you would," Sousuke laid claim to his prediction.  
  
Kaname's words from that time, echoed in Sousuke's head, "Close your eyes. Imagine they are doing something terrible to me. You won't let them do that will you?" - "No. It won't happen to you ever again," he talked to the memory of her lying on the floor helpless – anger growing exponentially by the nanosecond.  
  
"Trust me." - "I do."  
  
"Imagine in your mind." – He imagined the bugs being smashed into dust against the wall.  
  
"Now take a breath." – He took a big one and held it.  
  
"Hold the image" – He waited for the unsuspecting little beasts to swarm around his feet.  
  
"Now!" she screamed - The Arbalest thrust out its hand and emitted a bright blue glow that exploded to the ground with an unearthly roar and rippled out. The bugs stopped apparently short-circuited or confused, as the light engulfed them. Robotic bugs crashed into the walls and ceiling.  
  
A fine dust filtered the light in the tunnel. This was going to reek havoc with Sousuke's air filter. None the less, Sousuke had a wry smile on his face and made a mental note to watch a few more horror and sci-fi movies when he got home – so he had things to imagine for next time, IF he would ever pilot Al again.  
  
He was ready to face his enemy now that his lambda driver test on something on human was complete. "Well, it can be hard on a boy to lose his toys. I didn't think you'd want to see it. I'm coming for you now. Are you going to run?" Sousuke retorted.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
This Chapter came much more easily. I have most of the rest of the story planned in a fair amount of detail – so hopefully I can finish it fairly soon. (crossing my fingers). Please R&R. 


	16. Things Are Not All They Appear

Chapter 16 - Things Are Not All They Appear  
  
(Tunnels under the Saharan complex...)  
  
Hagen dodged back to the safety of the other side of the corner when he saw the blue glow. Thinking to himself, "He has a lambda driver too. He's got a chance." Feeling relieved, he headed to the communications building. He'd get the FWS and a radio and return to wait as he had been told – he would do what he could to help.  
  
...  
  
Melissa's attention darted to the moment on the floor. A trap door was opening..."Oh, jeez, now what?" She shielded Kurz with her AS's free hand.  
  
A sandy brown haired, green-eyed boy's head appeared and smiled in Melissa and Kurz's direction. "Never mind me – I've just come to get this. I may need it and I don't want it left behind," the Swiss accent thick as ever. The stringy boy quickly ran over and swept up his targets.  
  
Kurz scrambled away faster than Melissa could let him down. He tackled his prey before it could reach the trapdoor again. "Not so fast there mister. You won't be going anywhere with that."  
  
Hagen squirmed but it was no use, he'd have to try to talk his way out. "But, please – I may need this to help URZU-7 take out my brother and this can never fall into anyone else's hands."  
  
Kurz eyed the boy distrustingly, not about to be duped. "How do you know about URZU-7?" He held his Walther WA2000 to the boy's chest.  
  
Hagen looked in the direction of Kurz's M9. "I met him... It looks like one of the bugs got to your AS. I could take it out for you..." Hagen offered and let go of his items – hoping this would help show his position.  
  
"Let's see if he will, URZU-6," Mao indicated.  
  
Hagen walked over to the M9 and looked up. Simply snapping his fingers brought the bug racing to him. He picked up the robot and held it for Kurz and the machine to get a good look at each other. Hagen enlightened his new comrades, "They act on the last order given them or can be controlled in the Whispered State. My brother added the lethal weapons to my pets, and had the audacity to call them his creations. I don't think he ever had a creative bone in his body. He just uses people. We got kicked out of Switzerland because of him. He tested my pets on people." The sadness showed in his voice and he fought back the emotion. Switching audiences, he talked to the bug and shook his finger at it, "These are my friends. No more of this." The bug folded up into a black palm-sized disk and Hagen put it in his pocket. Turning back to his first audience, "I developed an override in the last batch I made. My brother doesn't know about the snap. He'll be so mad if he ever finds out." He winked.  
  
His look turned serious, "Now, there is one more AS in the complex. URZU-7 will likely defeat my brother. You two need to get that AS, before Anton's troops come for it. Anton became the leader of A21 after Seina was gone. He's more of a puppet leader for them, because he doesn't have the brains to pull it off....I'm gonna go meet URZU-7 where I was supposed to wait for him. See you later." He scooped up the gear and headed down the trap door.  
  
"Well, lets get to it, Sis," Kurz nudged Mao's M9. She picked him up and he quipped, "This is so wrong. It's supposed to be the guy carrying the girl. It might just be better if I got in there with you. You could sit on my la..."  
  
"Quiet baka, or you're walking," she cut him off. Having the last word felt good – especially when it came to Kurz. They still had a mission to complete.  
  
...  
  
(Whispered Facility...)  
  
Kaname had sweet-talked the male nurse into getting her a manual containing Morse code, claiming she needed some reading material in the waiting time and early codes were her thing. In reality, she wanted to contact Sousuke to say she was fine, but she knew they'd make her wait until his mission was over. She dared only send the message twice – fearing she'd distract him too much. Carefully, she unclasped the bracelet...  
  
...  
  
(Complex tunnels...)  
  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! The screaming monitor, caught Sousuke off guard. He looked around trying to figure out what that sound was. Then it dawned on him. "No! Kaname! Did you take off that bracelet or did someone else?" His heart stopped for a moment and then beat wildly. He was about to grab the monitor from the chain on his neck when it started going off in small bursts...  
  
Beep beeeeeeeeep. Beep beeeeeeeeep beeeeeeeeep. Beep beeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeep beep beeeeeeeeep. Beep. Beep beeeeeeeeep Beep beeeeeeeeep Beep beeeeeeeeep.  
  
The message had almost completed before Sousuke recognized the pattern – Morse Code! "Come on! Repeat!" the unspoken howl had him clenching Al's arm controls. He was ready to kick the control panel when it started again.  
  
Beep beeeeeeeeep. – A W A K E .  
  
Sousuke slouched and sighed in relief. His heart started to slow to the normal battle speed. "Girl, WHAT am I going to do with you? You about gave me a heart attack!" he thought out loud.  
  
"URZU-7 could you repeat that message? Unsure of what you meant," Mao asked conspiratorially.  
  
"Err...It's nothing. I'll explain later..." Sousuke momentarily dodged the question.  
  
"Well soldier, stop daydreaming and get the other Whispered!" Mao hissed, trying to make it sound like an order rather than laughing at him.  
  
"Understood."  
  
Sousuke rounded the corner, to find that Anton had fled. He hadn't expected another Lambda driver. He'd been almost all talk. Sousuke commanded, "Al, locate the M6A3 that WAS just around the corner."  
  
"Directly above us."  
  
Sousuke took one step to the right and put the AS's hand up toward the ceiling – just behind where Anton should be. As soon as they were finished, he could go back to Kaname. He wanted to so badly. Blue glow surrounded the hand and thunderously discharged toward the ceiling, vaporizing an AS sized hole. Sousuke fired another shot knocking Anton's AS to its knees. Then, Sousuke revved the thrusters, prepped a shield and leaped from the hole.  
  
Frightened like a wounded animal, Anton fired a shot as he saw Sousuke coming toward him. The shot blew back at Anton faster than he could put up a shield. It knocked him completely backwards. Anton managed a shield before Sousuke could draw his anti tank dagger. Sousuke closed his eyes and imagined the dagger penetrating the shield and AS hull to the lambda driver. He took a deep breath and plunged the knife. It slowed as it hit the shield – but the barrier wasn't strong enough to hold back Sousuke's strong will. Sousuke had one focus now. The knife ripped into the hull, split the lambda driver's in twain, and the shield evaporated.  
  
Anton exited his AS faster than he'd ever moved in his life. He was better built than his brother. But, his muscles didn't make up for his cowardice. He'd never seen anyone else master use of the Lambda driver, let alone tear into a shield and take out another driver. He crab-crawled scurrying and called to the soldiers and remaining AI bugs.  
  
Hagen was waiting around the corner with earplugs in his ears. He snapped his fingers and the remaining AI bugs scrambled to his feet and neatly folded themselves into disks. Two ASes had the soldiers prone on the ground with their hands on their heads. Sousuke was panting in the Arbalest after releasing so much energy and emotion. Anton held the FWS under his arm and a radio in hand. He spoke with disdain on his face, "I see you met my new friends," he said with a merciless grin, "After all you put me through – we will see how you like this tool used on you for a change."  
  
Anton covered his ears trying to drown out the signal. His body slumped and fell forward with a thud. The signal terminated and Anton howled in mental agony.  
  
Hagen chucked the radio and FWS to the ground and kicked them in. "Never again," was all he uttered.  
  
...  
  
Three ASes herded the captured soldiers and made them carry Anton back to the C-17 several miles away. One M9 moved rather like an arthritic old man, Anton was having a great time controlling it. One M6A3 jerkily towed Kurz's broken M9. Inside the cockpit Kurz whined as he tried to drive, "But this is backwards! I'm not supposed to be sitting on YOUR lap!" Melissa jabbed his ribs and he jumped shouting, "Hey!"  
  
"This is as close as you get, Sergeant. You could have shared space with one of the other two guys. So, stop your whining." She was thoroughly enjoying torturing him. She had also enjoyed setting off the charges at the complex – it was most invigorating.  
  
The Arbalest walked tall with its scattershot gun in its hands. Sousuke radioed command, "I need to have a message sent to Miss Chidori, in Morse code – not decoded, please."  
  
"Did you know she was awake? She's been waiting to contact you. And why Morse code?" the radio operator asked.  
  
"I knew. She will understand," Sousuke smirked as he gave only the minimum answer to the inquisitive radio operator.  
  
---------------------  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. I tweaked several original details – so I hope it flows well. (In the home stretch now...) Please R&R. 


	17. New Beginnings

Chapter 17 New Beginnings  
  
(Whispered Facility... 2 hours after Kaname sent her message)  
  
"Uh, Miss?"  
  
Kaname glanced up from her reading to see the shy young soldier at the door of her new temporary quarters.  
  
"Telegram for you, Mam. Sergeant Sagara said you'd understand if it was in Morse code." He handed her the folded paper.  
  
She beamed – he had at least received her message and had been well enough to send one back. "Yes, I do. Thank you very much. I'll decode it," she winked at the messenger and put her book down.  
  
It took her only a few minutes to decode it – on a separate sheet of paper. Memorizing the code with her abilities was easy. The message read, "Msg received. Love you. No more msgs that way – almost had heart attack. Returning. Need kiss." She covered her mouth as she giggled. She'd have to frame this first love letter from Sousuke.  
  
...  
  
On the plane ride back Sousuke was thinking. He'd have to give Kaname a better way to communicate with him. He couldn't afford to let that bracelet keep distracting him on the battlefield. Looking at Hagen who was sitting next to him, "Uhm, Hagen... Did you say you could communicate with the spiders in the Whispered State?"  
  
"Yes URZU-7. That's possible."  
  
"You can call me Sagara, Sagara Sousuke," he offered. "Would it be possible for you to make something smaller that would communicate a Whispereds thoughts if they wanted?"  
  
"Yes, what are you thinking of?"  
  
"Something for my girlfriend..." Sousuke blushed slightly as he used that word for the first time.  
  
"YOU have a girlfriend? One who's a Whispered?"  
  
"Yes, it's hard to believe isn't it?"  
  
"Uh. No! For me – A Whispered actually dating – that requires trusting a Whispered! ...This means I have hope." Hagen stammered and tucked his knees up to his chest and smiled contentedly.  
  
Sousuke mused to himself inside his head, "Well, I didn't think it was possible for me either, two months ago. I didn't think she trusted me at all, even after guarding her for 2 years. Then, when I had to leave – she let me know she didn't want me to go. Now, I'm on my way back home – TO HER."  
  
Sousuke finished the conversation and described what he wanted Hagen to make. Hagen nodded, yawned and lay down to take up more than his share of the uncomfortable bench. Sousuke crossed his arms and tried to get some sleep too. He didn't want to be dead tired when he arrived. He closed his eyes and imagined the kiss he had requested.  
  
...  
  
(Whispered Facility – Debriefing)  
  
Everyone was anxious to get out of the debriefing. They had just finished discussing Anton and the rest of the former A21 group's upcoming trial and likely sentence length. Hagen had been an unwilling victim in the plot, so he was granted special consideration. He also had talents that Mithril deemed useful.  
  
Hagen doodled on his scratch pad. Kurz twiddled his thumbs in his lap, hoping to keep them out of site. Mao and Sousuke were restless, constantly switching positions in their chairs. Mardukas rolled his eyes. Three of the four were soldiers and the other had expressed interest in joining, they ought to be able to sit still through one debriefing.  
  
Kalinin looked at his watch and wondered why Mardukas seemed to be stalling the end of the meeting. Out of the corner of his eye, Mardukas saw it. He took a deep breath. There was no more procrastinating, "Dismissed." The group stampeded to the door. "Sergeant Sagara – I'd like to have a word with you."  
  
Anxious to go see Kaname, Sousuke turned around with disappointment written on his face.  
  
"I'll be quick boy, I know you have things to do."  
  
Sousuke nodded and prepared himself for the blast, remembering what happened previously.  
  
"I pride myself on my professionalism. Before you left on the mission, I had lambasted you unjustly. I apologize. That episode will not be repeated. ... The twins are my godsons," Mardukas left off there.  
  
"Understood, Sir. It is not a problem," Sousuke chanted his mantra.  
  
"Hagen seems to have a great deal of respect for you. ... Dismissed," Mardukas couldn't make himself say that he respected the young soldier. That grated his professional side - and he still wasn't sure what to think this unusual Sergeant. At least Tessa had stopped going on and on about him.  
  
"Thank you, Sir." Sousuke bolted out of the room and booked it for Kaname's temporary quarters.  
  
...  
  
Peeking around the corner into her quarters, Sousuke's heart sank to see the void where she ought to be. On the desk lay a note with his name in big kanji at the top. He stepped over to read the note, "I went to help Tessa and Dr. Shou with the other Whispereds. Waiting for you there. Love, Kaname"  
  
He wasted no time – she was waiting for him...  
  
His pace slowed and he gulped when he saw her standing there next to a Whispered victim. Tessa was standing next to Dr. Shou with another victim. He'd have to wait a few more torturous minutes to hold her, but he'd sneak up behind her and surprise her when she was done.  
  
Kaname's head tilted back as she came out of the Whispered State. She stepped back to keep her balance, reaching for the bed behind her. Bumping into someone, she stumbled forward to avoid falling on the person behind her. Startled, she started to apologize. Sousuke's arms just wrapped around her, helping her keep her balance. Wide eyed, she turned to make sure it was him, "Sousuke?"  
  
Her surprise turned to a huge smile and she threw her arms around him, refusing to let him go. "Have you come to collect what you requested?" she prodded him.  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
She stood on her tiptoes to reach up to kiss him. Her lips gently touched then pressed his. Then feeling a wily urge, she tapped out a message on the back of his neck.  
  
.. / .-.. --- ...- . / -.-- --- ..- / - --- --- .-.-.- (I love you too.)  
  
She pulled back from the kiss, grinning and winked at him.  
  
"Message received." He swung her around and kissed her again.  
  
"Awwww – get a room you two!" Dr. Shou teased as he held Tessa in one of her dizzy spells. Kaname and Sousuke just ignored them. Dr. Shou laughed and carried Tessa out of the room, "It should be a few hours before the Whispereds wake up." Tessa didn't budge an inch, just contentedly cradled in his arms. She really didn't mind the attention from Dr. Shou, and there seemed like there may be more to come.  
  
The day before, Dr. Shou had confided to her why he became a Whispered specialist, while they waited for Kaname to wake up. He understood Whispereds well, since his brother had been one – before he had been kidnapped and killed. His brother's death had prompted him to help the Whispereds in any way he could. Tessa admired the young doctor – in more ways than one. She'd not paid attention to him before, when she'd only had eyes for Sousuke. The new perspective helped her to see Dr. Shou in a very favorable light.  
  
...  
  
(1 week later)  
  
Sousuke held the door at Kaname's apartment open for her and helped drag in the bags from her shopping trip with Kyouko. "I need a nap!" She plopped on the couch exhausted from all that frivolous spending. She could justify some of it – especially the clothes for Sousuke.  
  
He needed more civilian clothes now. Mithril had cut them a deal to pay for their college and living expenses, if they would agree to a few terms. Mithril would never again use any one – especially a Whispered - as bait with out prior consent. Sousuke and Kaname would have to be special ops through out college – on call for when they were needed, Sousuke for the Arbalest and Kaname for her Whispered abilities.  
  
Sousuke claimed a piece of couch next to her and pulled a small box out of hiding. "Can you wait a minute for the nap? This arrived yesterday and I've been waiting to give it to you."  
  
Kaname gawked at him in surprise. She was the proverbial cat, and curiosity was now killing her as he held the suspicious little box covered in black velvet. "Well?" She hoped asking to prod him, he seemed to be taking his time.  
  
"I had this made especially for you. I'll explain after you open it." He picked up her hand and gently placed the gift in her hand.  
  
A gold ring with an opal set in the top of it gleamed against the black velvet background.  
  
Kaname gasped and tried to utter, "Sousuke, it's beautiful." But, all that came out was the last word. She was so astounded. He'd even known that she didn't like diamonds.  
  
"Kaname, would you..." Sousuke started to ask his question, but she cut him off.  
  
"Wow! This is so sudden Sousuke. But, yes! Yes, I will marry you," she interrupted, put the ring on and gave him the most passionate kiss he'd ever had.  
  
Bug eyed, he sat there quite shocked but thoroughly enjoying this unexpected reaction to his gift. He'd expected to finish saying, "...wear this instead of your bracelet. It's a much improved version." The ring wasn't supposed to be an engagement ring – it was the disguised transmitter that Hagen had made.  
  
The last two years had trained him well, he'd be a fool to tell her otherwise. Those halisen slaps had been effective in the past – he didn't want the halisen to reappear and ruin a perfectly enjoyable moment. Besides, if MORE OF THIS was involved in marriage, it couldn't be that scary could it? Another advantage was that she'd be protected 24 hours a day by a live in bodyguard. He didn't even ever have to work up the nerve to ask her. Not a bad prospect, all in all. Maybe the ring should just have some "added features", that he'd tell her about...LATER. He put his arms around her and kissed back relishing every second.  
  
After several lingering kisses, Kaname asked, "So where are you going to take me on our honey moon?"  
  
Sousuke thought for a moment, a Kurz-like answer was all that would come to mind and he blushed as he said it, "Uhm... to bed?"  
  
"Moron!" She tickled him mercilessly, pinning him down on the couch and they both laughed until they could hardly breathe.  
  
...  
  
Chuckling, the wrinkled old manager of Sousuke's apartment building took off his headphones and turned off the receiver. He didn't need to pry into Sousuke's business anymore. His mission with Mithril was complete. He'd pack up and call Kalinin in a bit. Sousuke would now guard Kaname all the time. He had a good arms stash for emergencies. He was even beginning to act normalized. It had been hard to stand back and not rush to Kaname's aid then the attack call came in – but he'd been ordered to stand down. Sousuke came to her aid instead. He'd done well. Sousuke had stood up well under all that he'd been through. But finally he fell – fell in love. Tomorrow he'd inform Sousuke that he'd be getting a new landlord. It would be hard not to tell the young man congratulations on his engagement after watching him for two years.  
  
THE END!!!!!  
  
------------------------------------  
Best of Both Worlds by Van Halen – (Av dedicates it to Sousuke and Kaname....)  
  
I don't know what I been livin' on but it's Not enough to fill me up I need more than just words can say I need everything this life can give me  
  
Come on baby close your eyes let go This can be everything we've dreamed It's not work, that makes it work no Let the magic do the work for you  
  
Cause something reached out and touched me Now I see that all I want...  
  
I want the best of both worlds And baby I know what it's worth We can have the best of both worlds... A little heaven right here on earth  
  
There's a picture in the gallery of a Fallen angel looked alot like you We forget where we come from sometimes I had a dream it was really you  
  
Cause something reached out and touched me Now I see that all I want...  
  
I want the best of both worlds And baby I know what it's worth We can have the best of both worlds... A little heaven right here on earth  
  
You don't have to die to go to heaven Or hang around to be born again Just tune into what this place has got to offer Cause we may never be here again  
  
I want the best of both worlds And baby I know what it's worth We can have the best of both worlds... A little heaven right here on earth  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
Wah! The end is finally here! I can't believe it. (Man I need a break! 2 solid weeks of writing, writing, writing...) I can finally just sit down to read other people's fics. YAY! I hope you enjoyed my cheesy mush of a story. Let me know what you think.  
  



End file.
